


Dancing Underwater

by KittenBlueStudios



Series: Profound [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Longing, Lust, Slow Burn, Space Cats, Two female ryders, feed me with comments, holy crap jaal, stop jaal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 26,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBlueStudios/pseuds/KittenBlueStudios
Summary: The gasping breaths of one who dances aimlessly under the depths of his emotions for one who seems to dance underwater...https://kittenbluestudios.tumblr.com/ to see art I've done for this series!





	1. Cozy

"I'm just saying, as far as first contact goes, at least that one went better than the last one." Cora Harper said, though obviously not impressed with the outcome. She had expected immediate results. _Disrespectful._ Jaal's eyes narrowed. Jaal took notice of the way she held herself as if she was, in fact, the leader, yet she stood slightly behind the Pathfinder. _Second in Command, but not willingly so._ This human, Cora Harper, had only a handful of hear atop her head, cascading to the side like a wave of golden sand on one side, while the other side was short and close to her scalp. 

Perhaps it was a battle wound? He didn't know much about human 'hair'. He often wondered if it was defensive, perhaps it was lethal to consume. It seemed likely, humans didn't seem to have much defenses, physically. 

This human, in particular, was odd-shaped like the Pathfinder, indicating she was female with the mounds protruding from her chest. Another part of humans he didn't quite understand. 

 

"Only slightly." Liam Kosta chimed in, and Jaal couldn't help but frown and cross his arms from his spot on the couch. He was leaning on the console, shaking his head and upset. Fidgeting. Constantly moving his feet. Impatient. _Nervous._

This was another human, a darker skinned one with hair that seemed to defy gravity. His dark hair seemed...coarse? His fingers twitched, wondering what each individual's hair was like. He was sure that would not be something Evfra would approve of, however. He couldn't ask to touch the aliens, then they'd want to ask questions about Angara. He was suppose to be cautious and...quiet. 

 

"Yeah, what happened? I wanted to look around." PeeBee said, speaking with her hands as much as her voice. Her blue skin and paler face was like that of the Angara, yet she held the small body and head of a human. Atop her head was...an odd assortment of appendages. They lay back and curled ever so slightly. Her energy was all over the place, yet, she was the second most relaxed one here. She didn't feel at all threatened or irritated with a stranger on the ship. She glanced at him curiously, but only curiosity. There was no malice or fear, which was different than most of the others.

 

"And now we have another mouth to feed...Whatever he eats." Drack commented, the Krogan looking back at him. Jaal took note that he had several unnatural attachments to his body, limbs missing. Possibly organs as well. His visor went through the list so fast he couldn't catch it all, but he got the jist of it. The Krogan was relaxed, war scarred. A true warrior who had seen too much, been through enough to know he wasn't a threat at the current time. The thought of supplies showed a rational side to this one, but the spine and ribcage that covered the back of his armor suggested...spirituality? Perhaps? He knew that Krogan could be fiercely violent, it was evident in the scouting of the Krogan base on Elaaden. 

However, this one seemed...calmer? His scarred face had some horn-like attachments on his chin, coming down like a 'beard' as he'd seen on some human males. He hadn't seen that on another Krogan before. A sign of rank? Age? Genetic abnormality? His head-plates, too, were different. Thicker, more...mountainous?

 _I am not so rude that I would come aboard your ship unprepared._ Jaal thought, annoyed. He knew Evfra had sent supplies to the ship for his mission, as he always had done for troops. He had his beddings and personal belongings tucked away, as well. 

 

"Do the translators not work?" Vetra Nyx, the Turian, asked. _Finally, a sensible question._   He looked over and studied the alien for a moment. Turians were mildly terrifying to behold, covered in plating even on their face. Though the spikey crest on the female's head was shorter than the male he'd viewed before, the rest of her looked pretty much the same as a male. Large chest cavity, very slim waist, long legs, claws on her feet and hands. She was from a naturally predatory species, right down to the extremely sharp teeth that became exposed to view with every flutter of her mandibles. 

 

"They work." Jaal replied, and Viveka sighed, giving him an apologetic look over her shoulder.   
  


"I know we're improvising as we go, but let's remember there _is_ Pathfinder team protocol." Viveka said, turning her back to him. _What happened to the lively woman he met on Aya?_ He questioned as she nervously held herself straight, her shoulders back and head held high in a false sense of confidence. 

 

"Don't think I got that handbook." PeeBee said, pursing her lips and looking up as if in thought.

 

"You're part of this team, now, Peebs." Ryder said just as Cora stepped forward to speak.


	2. Strings that Bind

"Ryder, we followed our best lead here, and now we don't even have that." The blonde woman said, and Viveka sighed again.

 

"Improvising, remember? Jaal has offered to do what he can to help us access the vault on Aya. I got this." Ryder stood up and put a hand on her hip, jutting it out. Cora mimicked the stance and frowned at the Pathfinder, her eyes holding a sense of disapproval. 

 

"How do we do that when we're leaving the planet it's on?" Vetra asked and Ryder turned to face her, leaning back a little as she crossed her arms. 

"This is ridiculous." Cora mumbled, and Viveka ignored it. 

 

"By trusting the Angara. I spoke to them about the Vault, we need a work around." She looked at him. "Jaal?"

 

" _Seriously?"_ Cora bit out, her annoyance clear. _Rude._

 

Viveka Ryder and Liam both turned to Cora at the same time.

 

Liam was the first to speak. "Settle down. There's an Angara right here, let's here from the new guy." _Adaptable. Accepting._

 

"And we're going to have a talk, later, _Harper_." Viveka bit out, glaring at the woman before turning to him once more. "Alright, big guy, lets see what you've got for us."

 

Jaal stood to his full height, taller than the Krogan. The effect was exactly what he wanted, complete silence and some intimidation. "One day, about eighty years ago, the Archon and the Kett arrived in Heleus, and the horror began."

 

"They declared war?" Vetra asked, her head slightly cocked to the side, her shoulders being dropped down from their initial stiffness from him standing. He fell into place at the Pathfinder's side, then allowed himself to settle down to a comfortable height, relaxing his legs. Still, he was quite a bit taller than many of the others, and coming to around the same height as the tallest--Vetra.

 

"Nothing so easy to define, or fight." He replied.

 

"The Kett kidnap the Angara--their people disappear without a trace. What if they were us?" Ryder said, adding details.

 

"Sure, I'll fight Kett all day long, but that's no plan." Drack says, and PeeBee nods.

 

"I agree. We need to get into that vault, Ryder." PeeBee says and Viveka scowls.

 

" _Obviously_. Jaal, please continue." Viveka says, lifting her chin. _She is proving herself. Her crew lacks respect for her as their leader._ It struck a cord with him, and he fell in line next to her, giving her support.


	3. Dismantled

"The Resistance is stretched thin. I was tasked with traveling to two of our worlds at a briefing this morning. You will be accompanying me, should you approve the mission." His eyes settled on the Pathfinder as he spoke, his posture stiff as he addressed her as the leader she was trying to be.

"We have our own priorities, our mission should come first, Ryder." Cora said, and Ryder turned to the other female once more.

"Our mission is exactly what I'm thinking about, Lieutenant Harper. We make sure we have friendly relations with the Angara, we have an Ally who knows the system. We get access to the vault through said allies. We may even find ourselves a planet _faster_ because they _live here_ and we are _invaders to their Galaxy. Do I make myself clear?"_ Viveka's tone was authoritative now, her arms crossing under her chest-bumps as she looked up at the woman with fire in her gaze. 

It was almost amusing seeing the small human demand respect. Her stature made her look less threatening than anyone in the room, hilariously, but the look in her eyes made up for that.

"Yes, Pathfinder." Cora bit out, obviously miffed about being put in her place. Jaal raised a brow ridge for a moment before the blue one--PeeBee--shifted forward and leaned on the communications console, drawing his gaze.

"Ohhh someone's in trouble." PeeBee taunted, a smirk spreading over her lips. There was a bit of playfulness in her words, laughter in her eyes. She found amusement in the human woman's discomfort. 

"Shut up, bar stripper." Cora snapped.  _What is a bar stripper? That term didn't translate. Questions for later, perhaps._

"Oh, yeah, like that's a new one. Too b--" 

"PeeBee, stop antagonizing her. Jaal, continue." Viveka said, her irritation rising as she quelled the quarrel. Her cheeks were slightly tinged with a reddish hue, a blush? Possibly. It would be embarrassing for any new leader to have an outsider witness such...disrespect.

"Jeez, fine." PeeBee said, crossing her arms and standing straight once more. She looked to the side, as if she wasn't paying attention. A childish pout appeared on her face, and Jaal shook his head.

"It is as Ryder says. Evfra will see you as trustworthy, you want that." Jaal says, narrowing his eyes at the crew. "Though, some may not be as trustworthy as I had hoped." Cora winced.

"She just has personal issues with me, Jaal, nothing to be concerned about. She has the best interests of our people at heart, but she doesn't understand my way of doing things." Ryder said before bringing up a holo of Havarl and Veold. "Jaal has told me about these two worlds. Havarl and Veold."

"Before the Scourge disaster, Veold was a thriving planet of billions, a shining center of technology and life." Jaal said, proud of the two world's histories. He looked upon the holoscreen and pulled Veold to the front. It's white surface gleamed brightly on the holo, looking almost like a moon. 

"And now?" Vetra questioned, curiously looking at the planet as if trying to figure it out.

"It's the center of our ground war against the Kett. Our Resistance base is fighting Kett Command for control of the planet." Jaal responded, staring intently at the holo with a frown on his face. He secretly hoped they would be going there first. If, by chance, the aliens proved untrustworthy, he did not want them on Havarl, where his family home was located. He wanted to prevent any more fighting, but he had to think of it as a possibility. The aliens were interesting, but certainly not interesting enough to discard safety. "There are cases of disappearances, several Kett bases, slave camps, and every day more die on the field, protecting our presence on a planet many once called home."

"What about the other one?" Liam piped up, pointing at the much greener planet.

"Havarl is the birthplace of the Angara. It has started to degrade, to become wild and dangerous. We suspect Remnant." Jaal said, his chin lifting slightly. 

"Now we're talkin'!" PeeBee said with an enthusiasm that seemed more in tune with her personality. She was practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of the newer technology. 

"We've...recently lost contact with our scientists there, I am charged with investigating the issue." Jaal continued.

"Scratch your quads and you scratch ours, eh?" Drack says with humor in his voice.

"EWE." "Gross!" "Drack!"

Viveka and PeeBee just laughed as the others seemed to be disgusted. Jaal...was confused.

"What is a quad?" He inquired, which got Liam and Drack laughing. Viveka smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Krogan testicles. They have four, hence, quads. Krogan virility is important to them, and so the use of the word is very common among Krogan males." She explained before turning back to the screen and bringing up a holo of the Nexus. "Before we go to Veold, Kallo informed me we need to get to the Nexus to repair the aft scanners." She looked at Jaal. "This will also give you a chance to see more than just a crew. You will know the location of our main hub."

"Is that wise?" Cora asked, and Drack grunted.

"Kid knows what she's doing. She's showing them we ain't here to fight. Giving him a vital key factor that would cost us if a war broke out." The old Krogan said.

"Or she's just doing this to piss Tann off." Liam offered as Cora turned to leave the communications room. Others began following, chatting amongst themselves. 

Viveka shook her head as they began to file out of the room, leaving her and Jaal.

"Yeah, yeah, dismissed." She mumbled with a sigh.


	4. Strong and Clear

Jaal placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are new at this." He says and the human looked at him with a wince.

"That obvious, huh? Yeah, didn't exactly sign up for this position." She said, turning to him and leaning against the console. "Cora's got problems with me because she was suppose to be the one in my position. Didn't exactly happen that way."

"Ah. She is hurt. And angry. What do you mean...you didn't ...sign up?"

"You could say that, yeah. Betrayed, too, in a way. She was actively training for this position, I didn't train for it. So, effectively, I didn't sign up for it means I didn't expect or _want_ the position. I wasn't trying to become a Pathfinder. I didn't...uh, yeah. Point is neither of us expected this to happen, and she's got a different way of running things." She paused and sighed, looking at the holoscreen with a blank gaze. "I need her, though. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She's probably wondering how to counteract my plan to bring you aboard the Nexus. Is it okay if we shut off your navigation on the way there? No offense, but...I still don't know you."

"I will not endanger your people without just cause, Pathfinder. To...ensure trust, I will turn off my Navigation, but emergency tracking will be on, in case I am attacked."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to talk to security about you coming aboard..." She rubbed her forehead, her brows creasing as she closed her eyes. 

"Are you...in pain?" Jaal asked, tilting his head slightly to the right, his eyes focused on the way the lines of hair on her face moved with her brow. Human expressions were intriguing. 

"No, this is stress." She smiled up at him. "You're really curious about everything aren't you?"

"Evfra told me to be cautious...I...am not very good at it." He said, shuffling his feet slightly. "You are very strange...so alien."

"And you're an alien to us. Weird how that works." Viveka laughed and he chuckled. "Now we have common ground!"

"Hmm, yes. I guess, then, it's about what...kind of alien we are."

She was grinning. "And what kind of alien are you, Jaal."

Jaal shrugged. "The kind that has talked too much, as Evfra would say." He said with a chuckle and began walking away.

"You can tell Evfra I said he's ruining inter-species communications here!" Viveka said over the railing and he paused at the tech lab doors, where he had set himself up, letting out a laugh. 

"I will inform him he has destroyed all negotiation tactics!" Jaal called back with a chuckle. "Stay strong and clear, Pathfinder."

"Completely destroyed! You make sure to check in with our ship's doctor, Jaal!"


	5. Pulse

The next morning came, and Cora, Ryder, and Liam were in the Cargo Bay when Jaal finished his nutrient paste. He had explored briefly before, but had decided to do more so today. He took note that Liam was sitting back, shirtless and sweaty, watching as the other two, hardly dressed in tops that covered very little and shorts that clung far too tight, stood several arms length from each other. 

  


Ryder was already glistening from sweat, her dark hair sticking to her face as she focused on her opponent with those enthralling blue eyes.

  


Cora, on the other hand, looked as if she had not started yet, her icy eyes that reminded him of Evfra coolly focused and calm. 

  


"Yo, its the new guy!" Liam said suddenly, waving at him. "Go around, we're in the middle of sparring matches right now. These two can get carried away."

  


"Shut up, Liam." Ryder said, suddenly darting forward and throwing a right punch, which Cora dodged, followed quickly by a leg sweep that caught Cora off guard while she was off balance from the dodge. 

  


"Oh, shit. Match over, then." Liam said and Ryder turned to greet Jaal. 

  


"Hey, if yo-" Viveka was cut off suddenly, and whirled around.

  


_**SAM[Private] Profile Biotic enabled.** _

  


Jaal was suprised when a shield went up, not only around the Pathfinder, but himself and Liam as well as Cora came down hard at Viveka with her Biotics. Before he could even comprehend that the Pathfinder had somehow created barriers, he felt a tug from his bioelectrics reacting to the wavelengths she was giving off. They pulled from him, reaching out toward her licking the air like a flame.   


  


Yet, she wasn't even looking his way. Those wavelengths of energy--one of protectiveness, anger, and sorrow flowed from her freely. She was glowing like a current of lightening, and her feelings were  _ everywhere around him.  _ Viveka glared through the shield and grabbed Cora in a stasis field before slamming her down.  _She's in pain. She's hurting inside._ His bioelectricity was desperately latching onto her biotics, clinging and trying to meld with it in a tangled web of blues before his eyes. The pulse of her biotics echoed through his core and he watched as she moved from him with fear in his eyes. _  
_

 

She was _hurting._

  


"Liam, Jaal. The railing above the cargo bay has less chances of damage to your person, should you wish to watch." SAM offered over the comm system and neither questioned, taking the elevator immediately as the two women began beating on each other with tightly controlled biotics. He hadn't wanted to, but he saw the immediate need. The power both women were throwing out would be painful to deal with. 

 

_ She was hurting. _

  


"As if I'd let them get hurt, SAM!" Viveka called out, crossing her arms and taking a direct hit from Cora's biotic slam, throwing her across the room and into the Nomad. She growled and stood up as PeeBee and Gil came in from opposite directions, curious to what was going on. 

  
"Oh shit." Gil said before running back into the safety of the engine room. PeeBee came over to him and Liam. 

  


"This is interesting. See how Ryder's biotics are flaring out? She's purposely dampening herself. She's minimizing damage." They watched as the two women exchanged biotic throws, Cora's absorbing Ryder's before hitting a barrier. "Cora's is tightly held to her body right? It's to maximize strength. She's really mad."

  


" _ You?!  _ " Cora taunted, her body glowing as she threw a ball of energy her way. Viveka pulled in her biotics and deftly gathered energy with her left hand, threw it around the ball, and sent it right back.

  


"No shit, I wasn't the one who started hurling biotics in the goddamned ship,  _ Harper _ ." Cora had the grace to look guilty as she got hit, throwing her back into a stack of supplies. Ryder hadn't moved, keeping her left hand raised towards Cora, her right arm behind her. Jaal narrowed his eyes. She was wounded.

 

 _She was hurting and wounded._ His bioelectrics pulsed and Peebee glanced at him from the corner of her eye. 

  


"It was a spar, Cora, not a full out fight. If you want to punch me, fine, but don't fucking endanger the rest of the crew because you can't handle your own fucking personal issues." Viveka said, lifting her chin. "I didn't ask for shit, and you know that. Dad would be ashamed of you right now."

  


"You bitch." Cora snapped, pulling herself from the supplies. "What would you know?!"

  


"He was  _ my _ fucking  _ dad _ . I know  _ plenty  _ about him and how he fucking works.  _ Your own hang ups  _ are not an  _ excuse  _ to be a danger to those around you. You're a well trained biotic. A soldier. My dad's trusted second in command.  _ Fucking act like it."  _ Ryder spat to the side, blood forming in her mouth from a cut in her inner cheek. "You aren't the only one who got the shit end of the stick here, stop pretending you are."

 

_Family. They are fighting about her family? She is hurt. She is wounded._ Jaal's bioelectrics sparked and Liam jumped, Peebee watched with interest. "Electro Magnetic Charge. Bioelectrics." She murmured, her eyes dancing around him in an unfocused way. "Interesting."

  


Cora clenched her fists and stalked out of the room.

  


"Did you have to lay into her like that?" Liam asked, worried from the railing above.

  


"Yes. She's keeping it bottled. You may have not noticed, but her biotics are reacting. She's endangering herself and others. I won't have it." She took a breath. "Sucks, though, she's a damn good person, really."


	6. Unprotected

Jaal watched with interest as Ryder lowered her hand and he deftly leapt over the railing, walking over to her. "You are injured."  
  
  


"WHAT?!" Liam yelled from above them.

  


"Oh, uh, yeah." She laughed a bit. "It's nothing." _She is wounded. She is hurting._ His bioelectrics pulsed around her in a demanding way, and his mouth curled into a frown.  


  


He reached around her and gently took her right hand. She winced as they both saw the large bruise already forming, covering her forearm. His visor showed no broken bones or fractures and his brow lowers. "You did not use your...powers...to block that."

  


"Biotics." She said, not denying. She looked away. "Cora...is better with her Biotics then I am. I didn't shield in time." 

  


"You should see Lexi, Viv." Liam said as he walked up, having taken the elevator down. "That bruise is huge. You sure you didn't break anything?"

  


"She did not. No fractures, no broken bones, no torn ligaments." He pauses, his scanner picking up something else as he looks up at her. "A cut in your mouth and...Ah, neural implants. Intact. Stable. What kind of processor do they use?"  _ Viv?  _

  


Viveka laughed. "Well, theres different ones in there, depends on which one you're talking about. I don't think anyone on board would have the specifics, but maybe I can find you one to take a look at. Now, thanks for the medical info, but I'm still going to see Lexi. Stay sweet, Jaal."

  


Jaal blinked as she pat his arm and slid her hand from his. Liam pat his shoulder. "Well, if I had any doubts about you they're gone now, welcome to the crew." He paused before continuing. "Don't worry too much about Ryder, though, she can handle herself. Despite what she says, I know damn well she didn't try to shield." 

  


He left at that, going to check on Cora while Jaal was left to his own thoughts. PeeBee, who had watched from the railing, had already disappeared by the time he thought to look up.

  


_ Why wouldn't she shield? _

  



	7. Different

It wasn't more than an hour after the fight between the two human women that Liam had come into the tech lab in search of him. Grinning from ear to ear, Liam appeared in good spirits and stood there with his hands hooked behind his head as he had entered the Tech Lab. Jaal raised a brow ridge at the human's sudden appearance, but before a greeting or any questions he could ask, Liam spoke.

"Hey. So, I had an idea, wanted to know if you were up for it." He said, almost as if he were being mischevious? Jaal couldn't be sure. Sometimes humans were hard to read. He was, however, smiling.

"What? How does one...be 'up' for an idea?" Jaal asked, setting down the strange contraption he'd found in the bathroom. It was unrecognizable at this point, having been stripped apart to the bare bones. He wanted to see what it was used for, now that he knew how it worked. 

"Oh, uh, I guess that's a saying? An idiom. I'm asking if you'd be okay...uh...agreeable with trying something?" The dark human sounded unsure, his arms dropping down and moving animatedly as he spoke. "An armor swap, exchanging insults, you know, trying to figure each other out. Don't want to accidentally insult each other in the middle of combat, right?" Liam explained. Jaal was instantly interested. He'd get to examine human armor, find out about cultural differences. It was an...interesting proposition. He could use this time to find out more about them and their true agenda. Evfra would approve. But...would the Pathfinder?

"And...the Pathfinder? Did you ask her for permission to do this? Will she be joining us?" Jaal asked and Liam grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta ask her, too. Wanted to make sure you were okay with it first. May take some time, though, she's getting scolded by the doc." Liam said, laughing.

Jaal didn't find that very funny. Why would a scolding be something to laugh about? This was no game. If a doctor was scolding her, it may be serious. What if she was ill and hiding it? That wasn't common and a serious offense for an Angara. Was it like that with humans as well? 

Perhaps it was due to her injury during the fight with Cora? Liam did say she didn't shield even though she could have.

He didn't want to go by the medical room and disturb them, should she be ill. That would be horribly invasive. And embarrassing! 

"Is the Pathfinder...well?" Jaal asked almost timidly, and Liam nodded. 

"Viv gets hurt a lot, even on board the ship, so Lexi tends to be hard on her."

"Ah. So this is normal?"

"Very. She gets scolded by Lexi almost as much as Drack."

"I...see..."


	8. Breaking Through

It was the next day that, when Jaal was making his way to the kitchen, he heard them.

"-just so mad, and you were walking _away_..." Cora's voice drifted into the hall and he paused. Was it rude to listen in? Maybe he should just keep walking. Yes. To the kitchen.

"I know, Cora. We...We've been through a lot recently. Both of us. All of us. We didn't exactly expect this all to happen the way it did." That was definitely the Pathfinder's voice. "Dad dying...how he did things. We don't even know why he made me Pathfinder. I expected you to become Pathfinder, too, it wasn't just you thinking that, you know?" Her voice wavered, and Jaal paused to glanced at the crew quarters, where the voices drifted from. The loss of a parent was one he knew well, and it was a sad time. Where was her mothers? Why were they not here to take care of her?

Ah, that's right. Humans only had the one mother, their true mother. Where was she, while her child was suffering? Possibly with other children. Maybe she had to attend to the younger ones.

"I know, I know...it's just...Alec made a _place for me._ " Cora said and he could hear almost desperation in her voice. He knew that feeling, too. The feeling of not knowing one's place. Many among the Angara were like that, having to become soldiers instead of following their life passions. 

"Cora, there's _always_ a place for you here. You and I... we may not have the jobs we expected, but, that doesn't mean we don't have a place here. I'd be a wreck without you, you know. You're always looking for the best path or trying to figure out if there is another, faster way..." Viveka's voice was starting to break, as if she were close to tears. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing half the time, you know that." Jaal decided he'd listened in long enough and continued forward. He was definitely feeling as if he was not suppose to be listening in. 

"You're so stupid." Cora choked out, Jaal could hear her holding back tears.

"Sh-shut up. Why are you always so _mean_!" And suddenly the Pathfinder seemed to fall apart, he could hear her loud sobs.

 _She's hurting._ His mind whispered the words like it were a tragedy. Her pain bothered him, and stirred something that...squirmed inside him.

"Shut up and come here you crybaby. Your dad would have a fit if he saw us crying!" Cora said in a huffy way, and Jaal continued forward. It was interesting to see that humans had strong bonds as well. Fought, made peace with each other. Comforted each other. These aliens were far different from Kett, yet in so many ways different from Angaran, too.

_She's hurting, but she is not alone._


	9. Strange

"Heard you saw the kids' brawlin' yesterday." Drack said as Jaal entered the kitchen. He was startled for a moment, all his instincts telling him to run.

Common protocol with Krogan were to keep distance, do not engage in close quarters.

Yet, here this one was, calmly sitting at the table cutting an orange root type vegetable into small circular discs. His prosthetic hand held the vegetable still, the other hand slicing through with a too-small knife. He had particularly large hands, as all Krogan seemed to. 

"The Pathfinder and the one called Harper, yes. It seems they have found peace with each other, now." Jaal said, standing in the doorway.

_Skkut, he was intimidating. Perhaps it would be better to leave._

"Get your food, kid, I ain't gonna bite." The Krogan said, pointing the knife at him. "Unless you hurt the kid. I don't trust you yet, so don't mess with mine, got it?" The last bit was accentuated by a slight jab of the knife at the air. 

"I am here as an envoy, not an assassin." Jaal said with a scowl, crossing his arms and raising his chin. 

_Do not let him think you are scared, Jaal Ama Darav. Stand your ground._

"You have cloaking tech. I don't trust anyone I can't always see, kid. And, yes, I know the kid made up with the huntress. Krogan have a strong sense of smell." He sniffed as if to prove a point. "Blondie and the kid are having a moment. Blubbering kids." The walking mountain grouched, his knife clacking a little more sharply as he resumed chopping.

Jaal nods, moving to the cabinets with calculated confident strides and grabbing his nutrient paste. It was understandable to be wary of him, knowing he had that kind of technology. "You have claimed the others." Jaal stated more than asked, and Drack snorted, sounding almost amused.

"I claim the kid. She's claimed everyone, not my choice." He grabbed another bright orange vegetable. "They fight good. Need more practice, still lookin' for big game out here. Back in the Milky Way we had Thresher Maws. When I find somethin' big, I'm gonna take Ryder to hunt it. Good way to show a kid they're bigger than they think they are."

"That...is surprising. I did not expect that from Krogan. Mating ritual?" Jaal asked, and the old Krogan snorted.

"Don't be stupid, pyjack, the kid ain't big enough for Krogan sex. Rite of Passage. Would prefer to find a Thresher Maw. Spits acid, bigger than our ship when they're young. Claim planets as territories when they're old. Gotta kill it or die. Ryder'd find a way to kill it, I bet." He laughed heartily.

"Rite of Passage? For what?"

"You're only an adult and can mate if you live through the Rite, boy." Drack said, pointing the knife Jaal's way again.

"...Or...you could not do this ritual and  _definitely_ live?" Jaal suggested, tearing open the tube of paste and drinking it down quickly.

"If you call that living." Drack said with another snort and a sharp chop of his knife.

Aliens...were very strange.


	10. Push and Pull

It was quite some time before Ryder came to visit him in the Tech Lab. A whole day went by since she made up with Cora before she showed up.

Still dressed in her work out clothes from quick spar with Vetra, she felt the need to shower, but felt she should apologize first. Holding a bottle of water in one hand, she smiled at him. "Sorry you had to see that fight the other day. That was building up for a while now. We needed to fight like that. We usually don't...you know...lash out at each other."

"There is no need to apologize, Angara often do the same. Our feelings must be heard, at times. Fighting is not an uncommon way to communicate, and it leads to understanding more often than not." He stood, walking over to her and looking at her arm, then to her face. "Maybe not so...extreme. Do humans always wait until it is so bad?"

"Until what is so bad?" She asked, confused before she took a sip of water.

"Your emotions."

That caught Sara by surprise and she blinked. "Uh, I guess so, sometimes? We're kinda...weird about our emotions?" She paused and leaned her hip on the table beside her. "Or some of us are, really. How should I explain this? It's looked down upon for me to show certain emotions as a Pathfinder, a leader. It's unprofessional for me to say...cry in front of my crew. Cora feels that way more than I do. It's based on how we were raised, and what work position we are in. However, if I am just...being me, in the privacy of my room, or with a friend, it's okay to cry? It's embarrassing, for sure, because it's...a vulnerability thing."

She crossed her ankles and closed her water bottle before using biotics to make it do flips in the air, distracting herself. "Asari are more free with their feelings than we are, particularly because of their unique capabilities. When Asari..." She clears her throat. "... _join_ with another, they do what is called Embracing Eternity. It connects the minds in a way I can't comprehend. You feel each other, see each other's memories, in a way, you truly become one...in your mind. Humans are emotionally constipated compared to that kind of stuff."

"Ah, so you hide your feelings...because of cultural reasons until you can not?" Jaal asked, and she felt a tingling sensation, suddenly her biotics seemed to...pull. "Asari mating seems...interesting. We Angara have something similar, but it is something only shared with specific partners."

She blinked. "U-um yeah. Some of us are...more closed off. Uh..." She looked at him as she put the water bottle down. "Are you...reacting to my biotics? Is everything ok?"

"Ah, I think so. My bioelectrical signals are...responding to your biotics. I am not...sure...why." He cleared his throat and looked over at her. "Your biotics are responding to my bioelectricity?" He asked and she nodded.

"Weird. It's not painful or harmful as far as you can tell, though? Biotic energy doesn't generally...well...pull like that with other energy. That's weird." Viveka said, gathering some biotic energy into an orb in front of her and watching as it flickered toward him if she let her control over areas slip. The areas of her body she knew to be home to biotic nodes seemed to tingle and pull as his bioelectricity flared enough where she could feel it brushing against her skin.

"I...am fine. It...does give me insight to your emotions, though." He says, as if he were admitting a secret. "I can feel them through the energy wavelengths."

Her biotics quickly withdrew, and she blushed furiously. "I, um. Sorry, that feels a little...scary?" She said. "Like I said, we humans...aren't really too good at the showing emotion thing."

"I understand, and I thought you may not know, since we just had that discussion."

"Yeah, that's a thing I'm definitely going to have to share with Cora and Peebs." She commented, grabbing her water. "Super uncomfortable, knowing that."

"From what I gathered by watching you and Cora, you two have different wavelengths in your...Biotics." He still had trouble grasping that it wasn't bioelectrics. "I would only be able to sense someone with similar wavelengths to my own."

"Oh, so Cora's free from feeling gropes, gotcha." She covered her face. "Sorry, this is super embarrassing. I'm gonna go shower and think about this. It's not bad, not _really_ , just new and scary."

"Yes, it is...very interesting too."  
  
She paused at that. "Yeah, yeah it is." She smiled. "Biotics intermingling with Bioelectrics, its kind of a beautiful thought now that I think about it. When I'm not so weirded out about the feeling probing, maybe we'll talk about it some more."

"I would like that. Stay strong and clear, Pathfinder."

"You too, Jaal."


	11. Flexibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> olasajinn - "small clinging clothes" under armor. Angara don't have underwear in my story, but they do have underarmor! I made this one up. :D  
> rofjinn-Jaal's signature poncho!

The rest of the trip to the Nexus was seemingly uneventful. Jaal would think of a question, ask it, often others would find humor in it but answer. Ryder was the one most curious about him and the Angara, he could tell, but she was avoiding time in the Tech Lab. She, however, sparred every morning with various crew members.

In various versions of those small-clothes. Workout outfits, he learned. Sportswear.

Today, the day they were to be landing in the Nexus, he decided to participate in the daily sparring for the first time. He showed up at the designated time given to him by the human Liam, leaving his _rofjinn_ in the Tech labs. Deciding that it would be best to wear his _olasajinn_ rather than full armor, as the others seemed to wear the minimum amount of clothing.

Waiting on the rest to show, he placed a hand at his left knee and stretching out his right leg, curling his toes upward. The stretch pulled at the tendons in his joints, allowing him to feel more limber afterward. It was common to stretch among most species, from what he'd viewed so far. The only one that didn't stretch as much as the others was Vetra, though he did not know if the Krogan stretched at all. Drack did not join in on sparring sessions, for whatever reason.

He was repeating the action when the Pathfinder walked in. Her top was purple in color today, trimmed with black, and her shorts were the opposite. She looked...attractive for an alien, he mused. Round, soft, almost delicate looking compared to Angara females, who's only soft areas were from their draping cowls and, sometimes, but not always, their thighs. Human females looked soft almost all over, which was an interesting, yet an entirely alien thought.

His people were almost all hardened with muscle, though they took pride in making sure their skin was soft to the touch. Their cowls were not made of muscle, instead of a series of fat deposits surrounding the main section of the Taon, which spread over most of their cowl and helped with absorbing energy from sunlight. He'd learned that the Meelky Way species did not have the Taon organ, which was such a strange thing. It explained the lack of cowls, he guessed.

In fact, from information he gathered, Turians had metal weaved into their plating to protect them from the harsh radiation of their homeworld! It would explain why they were so wonderfully shiny. He'd thought, before, that Vetra oiled her plates as he did his skin.

\---- 

Viveka Ryder couldn't help but notice how different their new Angaran crew member was dressed for sparring. Instead of his usual clothing, he had on a pair of pants that had a very high waist, almost to his chest. Tight, too, as if clinging to him like a second skin, the dark blue contrasted the purple hue of his skin in a beautiful way, but didn't hide anything at all. Even with his feet covered--it seemed all Angaran pants came with feet coverings instead of them having shoes--she could see the strength in the knuckles of his _toes._ Which, in itself, was an odd thought.

"Glad you're joining us today, Jaal. It's going to be exciting to see what you can do." Ryder said, walking over to the Nomad. She lifted her leg, placing her foot high onto the vehicle and doing ballet stretches she never really grew out of.

Jaal faltered slightly when her flexibility began to show, and he looked toward the doorway only to find PeeBee there, grinning.

She flounced over, in her own white under armor, a pleased look on her face. "Well, well, well! Look at wh--" She paused mid-sentence, looking over his shoulder at Ryder. " _Damn,_ Vivi, _please_ tell me when you need a good f--"

"PeeBee if you finish that sentence I'm leaving."

"Okay fine, but _mmmm_ I'll be thinking of _you_ tonight." PeeBee said, moving away from Jaal and flirtatiously walking over to Ryder. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryder getting up and watched as she stood, hands on her hips. 

"Aw, Peebs, that's sweet, now _shut up_ and stretch will you?"

PeeBee laughed and winked, grinning. "Wanna see what I can do, huh? I know. I'm just that _irresistible_." 

Ryder facepalmed. "Asari hormones."

"You _love_ it." PeeBee practically purred and Ryder frowned at her

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp."

"Oh, punish me _hard."_

 _"Jesus help me."_ Ryder said before motioning to Jaal. "Oh look, skin tight clothes on the fancy shiny new alien." She says sarcastically.

"Do not push your troubles onto me." Jaal chuckled, moving into another stretch, watching them. "Thank you, however. Angara find shiny a very pleasing compliment."

"Ryder, share the shiny one!" PeeBee said, turning her gaze to him. "Actually, I changed my mind, I'll be thinking about you _both_ tonight." 

Viveka flushed and looked at PeeBee. "Threesomes, PeeBee? Really?"

"What is a threesome?" Jaal asked curiously and Ryder quickly turned away, stretching.

" _Absolutely nothing."_ Her voice said it was absolutely  _something,_ which had Jaal even more curious. He looked to PeeBee for an explanation. 

"Humans are squeamish about sex talk." PeeBee said, grinning. "A threesome is sex with two partners."

"Ah. Odd."  He pauses, thinking. "No, I do not think I would like multiple partners. I enjoy lavishing attentions on the one. It is not uncommon for Angara to have more than one partner, but not at the same time. It has happened, but usually it is multiple male partners."

" _Okay. Can we not?!"_ Ryder says, her face incredibly red.

"See? Squeamish."

"Ah. Yes. I believe I was informed of this before. It is rather odd, after all, it is only natural to express one's sexual desires."

"I hope I get matched with you _both_ so I can beat your faces in!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://kittenbluestudios.tumblr.com/post/182840745558
> 
> For Jaal's workout clothes! Art by Kittenbluestudios(me)


	12. Sisterly Bonding

 

It wasn't long before Vetra showed up, in her usual outfit minus the armor. Cora followed shortly after, obviously having stretched elsewhere. Drack stood up on the railing, deeming himself as an audience with Liam and Gil.

 

It took only a moment to spread a sparring mat, and there were rules placed. The winner would be whoever stayed on their feet, or on the mat. No use of biotics, or in Jaal's case bioelectrics. No guns, this was specifically for physical strength training.

 

Vetra went up against PeeBee first, much to PeeBee's displeasure. Vetra was very skilled, dodging every blow PeeBee put out. PeeBee was obviously very reliant on her biotics, and unaccustomed to physical one on one combat.

 

It wasn't that she was bad at it, she was actually pretty decent, but Vetra had the upper hand in experience by far.

 

"Come on, Peanut Butter, you can't just come from the front. You have to try to trick me." Vetra said, not throwing any offensive attacks, dodging a blow to her neck. "Good, Turian necks are vulnerable, but remember to do something to distract us first. We tend to guard our weak points."

 

The lesson continued for a while before PeeBee landed a blow below Vetra's ribs. PeeBee hadn't won the match, but there was improvement. She was beaming with pride as Vetra praised her after the match.

 

Cora matched with Vetra next, and the fight was certainly interesting. Vetra fought dirty, she had no formal training. Cora fought like an asari commando, she plotted things out strategically. Vetra's wild on the fly thinking made it difficult for Cora, but in the end Cora didn't factor in Vetra's lack of Turian training.

 

Eventually, Vetra had slid on the ground to get behind Cora, then roughly grabbed the girl and threw her down. It made for an interesting conversation about where Vetra had learned to move as she had and why she didn't fight like a Turian.


	13. The First Dance

Jaal was excited when he was called onto the mat, leaping onto it with an odd Angaran grace. He looked up to Liam and Drack who seemed to be talking about who should be paired up against him. Drack looked mildly disgruntled, and Liam amused.

  


"Hey, Viv! Get in the ring!" Liam shouted suddenly and Ryder stepped onto the mats with a smile. 

  


"Good luck, Jaal Ama Darav." The Pathfinder said with a grin as she got into a fighting stance.

  


"May the stars guide you, Pathfinder Viveka Sara Ryder." Jaal returned, a confident smirk falling into place as he swept a foot behind him and brought his fists up. "I will try not to harm you too much."

  


"Oh, how _sweet_." She said before launching herself forward, her knee catching his chin. He used the momentum to jump into a flip, grabbing her wrist with his foot mid air and throwing her. 

  


She, unexpectedly, landed on her feet. _Nimble._

  


"What  _ else  _ do you think he can use those for?" PeeBee wondered out loud as he and Ryder began circling each other on the mat.  

  


"Extra hands, _that's_ cool." Ryder commented before he threw a punch, directed towards her midsection. She deftly  _ twirled  _ out of the way and returned with a kick to his own midsection, almost knocking him off balance. He grabbed her ankle and chuckled. 

  


"Small." Was all he said before she jumped up with the one leg she had, spinning mid air and forcing herself out of his grip lest he broke his wrist trying to keep hold. "And intelligent." 

  


"Perks of being a soft, squishy species." Ryder said just as a punch landed in her gut. She jumped away to catch her breath. "And there are some downsides too."

  


She narrowed her eyes at him and shot to his left, only to immediately change directions to his right, jumping up into the air and drop kicking him behind the back of his shoulder, forcing him forward. 

  


It was only after she was on the ground again and he had turned back around that he realized she had almost tipped him over by  _ running down his back.  _ She fought like it was a  _ dance  _ and it was  _ thrilling.  _

 

His bioelectrics were pulsing, beating beneath his skin, itching to latch onto her at any given moment. He was excited. His heart was pounding with glee at the sight of her locked in this dance with him.


	14. Getting Held Up

Drack was laughing in the background. "His legs are built in the wrong direction for that one, kid!" 

  


"Thanks, gramps, I'll keep that in mind!" Ryder shouted back, jumping over a punch and ducking under a grabbing _kick_. " _So many hands!"_  


  


"Speaking of legs  _ mmm  _ those  _ thighs  _ on that boy." PeeBee said, lost in her own daydreams. Vetra laughed and Cora sighed. 

  


"I do take pride in my physical appearance, yes, PeeBee." Jaal said and made a failed attempt at a grab for Ryder. 

  


"She was commenting on your thighs in a more _sexual_ manner, Jaal. She's currently fantasizing." Ryder explained, a small tint of red on her cheeks as she threw herself in a slide, similar to Vetra's, on her knees. "About your  _ thighs!" _

  


She slid between his legs, hooked her elbows under his knees and pulled his legs out from under him. In his fall, his feet grabbed onto her torso and she ended up awkwardly dangling in the air with him flat on his back on the mat. Both of them looked so surprised, everyone, including themselves, erupted in laughter.

  


"That--that I did not expect." Jaal said through his laughs.

  


Ryder, elbows still trapped under his knees, his feet grasped around her middle and hip, laughed harder. "Y-you're telling me! I didn't expect to be grabbed by your  _ feet  _ after knocking you  _ off them."  _

  


Vetra was grabbing Cora's shoulder, holding her stomach. "You look ridiculous!" She squawked out and Cora nodded in agreement. 

  


"I'm sorry Tann, Ryder suddenly--" Cora choked "--got held up!" 

  


Liam was _dying_ at the pun. "Cora! Stop! I'm the only one who can tell jokes like that!"

  


"And here I thought she was just trying to get a closer look!" PeeBee said, causing some groans and some renewed laughter. 

  


"I didn't mean _literally_ scratching his quads, kid!" Drack said.

  


Jaal was still chuckling at that point, lowering Ryder down and releasing her. 

  


"I'll leave the quad scratching to you, gramps!" 

  


"Do not encourage him, I do not think I can handle more of your crew looking at me like PeeBee does!" Jaal cried out in alarm.

  


"What's that suppose to mean!?" PeeBee cried out as Cora lost herself with laughter on Vetra's shoulder. 


	15. Trust

"Nexus Control, this is the Tempest--ident two-five, two-seven. Requesting permission to dock." Kallo said as Ryder stood on the main deck. 

  


"This is Nexus Control. Proceed to the docking area. Welcome back, Pathfinder." The answering communications echoed over the com system and Ryder nodded, turning. 

  


"Suvi, remember to ask Vetra to grab several weeks of your tea if she can, just in case." Ryder said over her shoulder and the red head smiled.

  


"Ah--yes. I will do that. Thank you, Ryder.” Suvi replied in her heavily accented voice. Viveka smiled and continued down to the Tech Lab. 

  


Entering the small room she leaned against the door frame, arms crossed. “Ready for your first big tour of the Nexus, big guy?” 

  


Jaal looked ready for anything, rifle in hand, glaring a hole in the floor. “Yes.” He said, his reply was not a happy one. He was expecting trouble. 

  


“Calm down, Jaal.” Viveka walked over and knelt on one knee, forcing him to look at her face. “They’ll scan you as a security measure, and from there I will use my Pathfinder influence to make sure you can carry your weapon so long as its holstered. Weapons aren’t really allowed except for guards, but I can see you’re not comfortable. I understand. I get it, really. We humans were the new kids on the block before you Angara, and trust me, our first contact didn’t go over nearly as well as when you and I met, okay?”

  


Jaal was still frowning, looking at her eyes with a measuring stare. “I will fight if they attempt to imprison me.” 

  


“Jaal, if they attempted to do that, _I_ would fight them. But, they _won’t_. I happen to know the head of security very well.” She stood then, readjusting her tank top. Jaal hadn’t noticed before, but she’d changed into clothes he hadn’t seen on her. Around her neck was a headset, pink in color with a blue heart decorating the ear piece on either side. A tank top in sky blue draped loosely over her small frame, not even close to hiding the bubble gum pink sports bra. Her pants were loose as well, matching her shirt in color, but had a pink stripe down her leg. On her feet were pink and blue tennis shoes, completing the look. Nothing on her was too vibrantly colored, the colors just eye catching enough to turn some heads, but not muted enough not to take notice of.

  


_ She does not expect any fighting. From me, or anyone else.  _ Jaal thought, and blinked. He looked down at the rifle in his hands, then back to her eyes. It was the first time he really looked at them, truly.

  


They had, at first, seemed so solid in color. A simple blue. Now that he was paying attention to how they looked rather than staring her down as he had been on Aya, he could really appreciate the details. The pupil was oddly round, so different from Angara, surrounded by a small rim of the palest of blues. More blues, and some greens, of different hues, raced outwards from her pupil. It reminded him of an eclipse, an aurora, and a waterfall all at once.   
  


  
He wasn’t sure why his heart was racing.

  


He set down his rifle to the side, and she reached for his hand.  



	16. Nexus

Jaal was not amused at the amount of scans he had undergone at security, but he understood the caution. His race had, after all, had Ryder at gunpoint. After the scans were done, and some explanations about bioelectricity within Angara, Ryder had calmly begun leading him through the Nexas docking area, straight to the shuttle dock. 

  


“This shuttle system links us to the various places on the Nexus and Hyperion.” Ryder explained, pointing at the map. “First we’ll be going here. I need to take you to the board of representatives. It’s going to suck. Tann-the salarian-is going to try to kiss my ass and insult me at the same time.”

  


“Kiss your ass?!” Jaal looked horrified. 

  


“Oh, um, he’s trying to pretend to be nice when really he just wants his way. He gets frustrated when doing this and ends up insulting me because I don’t do things his way. Anyway. Addison will be concerned because her top priority is outposts as soon as possible and getting resources. I can talk to her about that’s exactly why a good relationship with your race would be beneficial.” 

  


Ryder sighs and pinches her nose. “Some people can’t see the bigger picture when they’re stressed. She’s one of them. Kesh is Drack’s granddaughter. She’s great and wonderful and always on my side, thank god. But they may have some questions for you, I’m going to try to cover for you as much as I can, since you’re with me not as an ambassador but to test me. I get it. You’re not a representative of your people, and I am not going to force you to play politics.”

  


“I will be fine, Pathfinder.” Jaal said, placing a hand on her shoulder briefly. She chuckled. 

  


“I’m nervous because our leadership is disorganized. We’ll stop by security after, I want to talk to Tir—er, Kandros and have him talk to the guards about your presence on the Nexus.” Her cheeks held a light pink hue and she cleared her throat as if embarrassed. “He’ll make sure the guards are aware that you are allowed on secure areas with me.”

  


“Ah, he is your beloved one?” Jaal asks, and Ryder turned a flaming red as she hit the button for the tram to begin its journey.

  


“No. Not anymore. Nothing...really bad between us emotionally, we....It’s a hard thing to talk about. A lot of feelings I don’t want to get into.” She said, rubbing her arm. “Let’s just say I was young and stupid, and so was he.”

  


“I have made you uncomfortable.” Jaal states, placing a hand on her head, and she chuckles. 

  


“You’re curious. It’s okay. Maybe I’ll tell you one day, when we know each other better, okay?” She says and pats his shoulder in a comforting way. "Poking uncomfortable topics happens, we're aliens to each other, and super new to each other's cultures. It'll happen a lot. You're seeing the physical signs of discomfort, which is good, it means I won't always have to explain when something is really uncomfortable and things get super awkward!"   


 

"You are kind." Jaal points out, as if stating the obvious.

 

"I-Uh. I guess? Thanks." 

 

Jaal chuckled. "And humble." 

 

"And you give out compliments left and right and _mean_ them and its new and weird." Her nose scrunched up. "I don't take compliments well. I can tell you mean them, you're really _really_ upfront."

 

"Yes. Angara feel deeply. We have more trouble hiding our feelings than expressing them." He paused and his face came down close to hers. "Yet humans have a lot of physical signs. Easy to spot. Like blushing."

 

"Yup. Yup." She places a hand over his nose and gently shoves him back. "Pretty Angara in our faces tend to do that to us!"

 

"Ah, you find me pretty?"

 

"Shut up, Jaal."

 

He chuckled. "Yes, Pathfinder." 


	17. Jarun Tann: Salarian

Tann frowned as the Pathfinder strode in with the Angara. “What is this, Pathfinder?”

  


“Jaal Ama Darav is here as an envoy through Angaran space. He has direct orders from his own superiors to uphold. He’s here to ensure we mean them and their planets no harm.” Ryder stated, placing a hand on her hip. “And, in gaining their trust, we’ll have allies who know their way around, and know more about the Kett. We’ll be able to help each other out, possibly build new outposts and find the other arks faster than we would have without them. With all do respect, I wanted him to meet the current Head of the Initiative.” 

  


“Ah, yes, yes. Wonderful. I am Jarun Tann, if you are not already aware I am a Salarian. I hear many good things about this potential alliance, and I welcome you to the Nexus. I am, however, going to have to suggest you check in with Security Head Officer Kandros. I do not want any political incidents to happen. Also, due to the current standing of our relations, can not condone you being allowed to roam free. An escort can be provided--”

  


“He can stay with me, Director Tann, sir, if you don’t mind. I have a lot to learn about his culture. I wouldn’t like to accidentally insult anyone while I am conducting business, you understand, as someone who has to deal with so many yourself. It is easier when you know how to keep people happy.” 

  


“Ah, how very diplomatic of you, Ryder! Wonderful! Is this acceptable to you, Mister Ama Darav?”

  


“It is. Thank you.” Jaal said, nodding. 

  


“Very well. Pathfinder, you have done well, I’m sure you have other matters to attend to now. Be sure to see Kandros. I’m sure you know the consequences of your actions if this matter isn’t taken care of immediately.”

  


“Yes, Director Tann. Of course.”

  


They walked out, and Ryder noticed Jaal didn’t give Tann his typical Angaran goodbye. As the door shut behind them Ryder glanced at him. His eyes were narrowed. 

  


“You okay?”

  


“I do not like that one.” Jaal stated and she nodded. 

  


“Yeah, I understand. But...understand when he got here, he was an accountant. He was...seventh in line for the position. Many died. He’s trying to seem confident, strong. Trying to lead. I get that. He’s...trying.” She looked at Jaal and gave a small smile. “We’re all a little new to our positions here, Jaal. Some of us aren’t as good at it as others. But, we’re trying.”   



	18. Tiran Kandros: Turian

After their short discussion on Tann they continued, turning down some steps and headed towards the Security Station. There Ryder locked eyes with a male Turian who nodded sharply to her, holding his hands behind his back in a militaristic pose. 

  


“Pathfinder. What can I do for you?” The subharmonics in his voice were sharp, and Ryder knew he was telling her he was going to remain professional. She motioned to Jaal. 

  


“This is the Angaran envoy, Jaal Ama Darav. He needs security clearance to travel with me to all areas—including the cryo bays.” She placed a hand on her hip. “I check in on Nick later, and Jaal is suppose to be with me at all times. Plus, it’ll give Jaal some reassurances on trust for further alliance negotiations with his people.” 

  


The turian sighed, mandibles held tight against his jaw. “I don’t like this.”

  


“Tiran. I got this. Besides, Jaal actually trusted me enough to leave his weapon behind.” 

  


“I trust, _Ryder_.” Jaal cuts in, honestly. “However, if I am not attacked, I will not respond in kind. If I am attacked, I will likely kill that specific individual.” 

  


“He’s _really_ honest. Like, _super_ truthful _all the time.”_ Ryder says, patting Jaal’s shoulder with a smile. “We just need to make sure no guards attack, because I’m with him on this one. No one should be attacking Jaal for following me around _unarmed_.”

  


“Vi...” Kandros grumbled, crossing his arms. “He’s three times your size.”

  


“Hey, we tied in a spar! And we only tied because he has weird feet!” She says, pointing at Jaal’s feet. Jaal snorts. 

  


“You have _inefficient_ feet. And legs.” Jaal says with a smirk and Viveka gasps. 

  


“I have absolutely fabulous legs! Tiran, tell him I have amazing legs!” 

  


“On duty, Pathfinder. He’ll get access, go take your squabbling elsewhere. And don’t cause a scene.” Kandros scolded. He paused for a moment, leaning forward. “But I have to agree with the Angaran. Your legs are inefficient, tho...” He cleared his throat, as if he changed his mind about saying something. Standing upright, he began typing on his omnitool. “Procedures will take a moment, you’ll want to stay within the Ops Center for a couple minutes.” 

  


“Thanks, Kandros. You’re great and awesome and stuff!” Viveka said, delightedly wiggling her too-many fingers at him. Jaal chuckled.  


  


“Spirits guide you, Pathfinder.” Kandros nodded as she turned to Jaal. 

  


“Okay, time to talk to Addison. And, _by the way,_ my legs are brilliant. Fabulous. Amazing. Wonderful, even!” She poked him as he chuckled. “Don’t you forget it.”

  


“They are inefficient and small.”

  


“And _amazing!”_ She said, throwing her hands up into the air. They ignored the curious looks of others during their conversation, though Jaal was uncomfortable with the stares. He understood why, it had been going on since his arrival. It had happened to her, though, his kind were more vocal. It seemed very few wished to question her decisions, and those that did were very harsh in their opinions. 

  



	19. Foster Addison: Human

It wasn’t long before they stood before Foster Addison. The woman was older than the Pathfinder, taller as well. She held herself stiffly, uncomfortably. 

  


“ _Really Ryder?”_ Were the first words out of her mouth. “What the f--” She stopped herself, pinching the bridge of her nose with a heavy sigh. “You got Kesh to clear him, didn’t you.”

  


“I had _Jaal Ama Darav_ cleared through Tann and Kandros, Director Addison. Ma’am.” It wasn’t a straight lie, she’d contacted Kesh first to get him on the Nexus in the first place, but that was besides the point. Jaal picked up on this, but didn’t say anything. He could see politics at play, and as much as he didn’t _like_ politics, they seemed to play similarly here as on Aya. Multiple leaders, each with unique perspectives that needed catering to. Choosing words carefully was _manipulative,_ but he saw the need for it.

  


_ Besides,  _ He thought to himself.  _ Her heart rate gives away any lies.  _ And she wasn’t lying to anyone . She was omitting facts. He, himself, did that in reports, he conceded. Politicians didn’t need to know he’d been tinkering with Kett weapons, not like scientists did. They didn’t need to know he wasn’t the leader an initial raid on a Kett camp, only that he was when they returned. Evfra had more use for those facts. 

  


He was coming to realize that the Pathfinder may be the closest thing they had to a true leader in their system, yet they bogged her down with false pretenses of leadership. Undermining her efforts. 

  


“Ryder, while I am happy with the results of Eos, we still have a long way to go. We don’t have _time_ for these negotiations to play out. We need food, water, so many of our resources are running low. We--”

  


The Pathfinder cut her off. “I completely understand, Director, and I am doing this specifically because it would benefit those causes greatly. The Angaran are well acquainted with the system, far better than we are. They have a stable food source, water, they could potentially direct us to viable worlds we don’t know about. During my short stay in their city I learned a great deal, and decided that this would be the fastest most efficient course of action. Not only would it lead to an Ally against the Kett, who threaten our only current outpost, but this could open up opportunity for trade and science as well.”   
  


“Ryder...Pathfinder. I understand you _believe_ this is the best course of action. However, we don’t have that much time. Tann has already caused one _incident_ with the shortage of supplies. Your ark’s supplies will hold us over for a time, but not long. We need resources, soon.” 

  


“While in Aya there was a trade merchant who has shown interest in trade already, Addison. I completely understand the urgency of the situation. My crew will be working at gathering more of our own food, rather than stocking up food here on the Nexus as soon as possible. Suvi is upgrading our water recycling systems as we speak so we do not have to refill as often. Gil is working on our fuel intake. We’re not only working out on the field trying to get the resources for outposts, we’re adapting our own way of life to help conserve resources and sending information to the science teams every time we make progress.” Ryder held her chin up high. “The Angara alliance will be beneficial, no doubt.”

  


Addison sighed. Her demeanor relaxed a little and she ran a hand through her hair before she looked directly at Jaal. “I hope we don’t regret this.”

  


“I hope we do not as well.” Jaal says, crossing his arms and looking down at Ryder, who looked up at him with a smile. “Though, the Pathfinder, thus far, has not disappointed. We shall see where the stars guide her path.”

  


“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint!” Ryder says, grinning. 

  


“You’re not Kett, that’s a good start.”

  


“You’re starting me at I’m not _Kett?!_ I certainly _hope_ I’m not Kett! Have you _seen them!?_ Boney faces! Weird eyes!” She held a hand to her heart. “ _Are you calling me ugly, Jaal?”  
_

  


Jaal smirked. “You are a...small and soft species. I suppose not  _ as  _ ugly as the Kett.” Ryder gasped indignantly.  


  


Addison narrowed her eyes at the two and crossed her arms. “Are you  _ flirting  _ with the Angaran Envoy, Pathfinder? Are you  _ trying  _ to cause a diplomatic disaster?”

  


“No, he called me _ugly_ Addison. Catch up.” 

  


Addison pinched the bridge of her nose again as the two left her presence, Jaal’s booming laughter echoing through the area. “I guess that's one way to start an alliance...” She mutters to herself. “...or fuck us over. I need a drink.”

  



	20. Nakmor Kesh: Krogan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ru’shan- Krogan word for “Child of my Blood” little is known about the Krogan language, there is only about six known in game words. Fun!

Jaal found himself led down some stairs and two the left into another office. There, he saw Drack first. 

  


“Ru’shan, how many times have I told you this story?” Drack’s gravelly voice asked, his back turned to them.

  


“Three hundred and forty-three.” A female Krogan from across the room said, a small amused smile on her face. 

  


“Wait, what? You’ve been keeping count?”

  


Kesh’s laughter was relaxing to hear, which was an unusual thought. Then again, Jaal had only ever encountered Krogan males. Ryder was smiling, walking over to Kesh’s desk casually. 

  


“Ru’shan! That’s not funny!” Drack protested. It was obvious they welcomed Ryder’s presence. Trusted her to see their family affairs. It warmed Jaal’s heart. Familial bonding was such a wonderful thing, and if these aliens had it...how could they be compared to the heartless Kett? Strange, yes. But, no, they were not like the Kett. Still, maybe dangerous, but...he certainly hoped not. 

  


“Hey! This is Jaal, the one I told you about. And, yes, he’s been on his best behavior. Except he won’t accept my legs are _amazing_ and I’m _fabulous looking.”_ Ryder announced, crossing both arms and leaning on the desk. 

  


“Your legs are small and inefficient, Krogan have similar legs to Angara in many ways. Superior. And you are _tiny_ even among your _own_ species.” 

  


Drack’s deep slow laughter, typical of a Krogan, bellowed out. “Your legs can’t compare to ours, kid! And the  _ both  _ of you are weird looking to me.”

  


“ _Hey!_ Kesh, the men are ganging up on me!” 

  


“Don’t bring me into this, Ryder. You started this battle, I’m not cleaning up after you.” Kesh said, amused. “I am glad you have found good company.”

  


“That means, by default, she agrees with me and doesn’t want to disagree with gramps! I win!”

  


“How can you win when it is two and two? And how would you know she would agree with you? There was no indication.” 

  


“I win because I vetoed Kesh’s lack of answer and replaced it with my own judgement, which changes Drack’s side because he wouldn’t be on _opposing_ teams as his Ru’shan!” Viveka said, using her fingers to give a visual, grinning. “I shall never be convinced this didn’t happen!”

  


“Who says I am switching sides!” Drack says, and Ryder sticks her tongue out at him. 

  


“I do. To win! Oh, Kesh, here’s the coordinates the Angaran trader gave me for the last known area of his supply dealers. Have Kandros look into it, send me a report if I need to deal with hostiles. Tell him covert ops. Go in quiet, make sure there are no hostiles. Do not engage. Anything salvageable have delivered here, I’ll pick them up and get them back to him next time I land.” She pauses briefly. “I can’t give you his details yet, not until we find out what happened to his people. I think that would be a breech of trust on my part. What do you think, Jaal?”

  


“That would be wise, Ryder. Are you not going to look into it yourself?” He asked and she shook her head.

  


“I want to make sure your people know it’s not just me, Jaal. That me and my team aren’t just some weird faction.” Ryder said, turning to him with a smile. “Besides, it’ll be faster this way. I want to get to Veold and help your people as soon as possible. Though there’s a lot of appeal to Havarl, Veold is under seige right now. We need to help your people regain some ground.”

  


“I will pass the word on, Ryder.” Kesh says, shaking her head. “Get out of here, you two.”

  


She turned and began walking. “See you later, Kesh, Gramps!”

  


“Stay strong and clear!” Jaal said as well, giving a wave to the two Krogan. 

  


“Yeah, yeah.” “Until next time, Pathfinder.”


	21. Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skkut- Angaran cursing! fuck or shit or both! :D

Jaal found the Cryobay very...disorienting. Ryder had taken him into the back, past those who were tending wounds as only key members were being taken out of cryostasis at the moment. There, lining what he had thought were walls, were pods. However, Ryder explained that the pods were on a mechanism designed to circulate them. There were still over 100,000 sleeping humans. There, in front of him, was the bulk of their society. Vulnerable in their pods, placed in a deep sleep for the 600 year trip across dark space and waiting.

 

Waiting for a _home_. 

 

A home that _Viveka Sara Ryder_ was suppose to provide for them. _All_ of them. A job that was not initially hers. A job never intended to be hers. And these were just the humans. There were missing arks, the people on the Nexus, even an Ark that left later than the initial ones. Possibly even more after that. This impossibly large job that was placed on her small shoulders was just made more clear to him. Here before him was just a part of the people she was responsible of providing for. 

 

She trusted him with this knowledge. She trusted him with her _future._

 

She chose, beyond all reason, beyond everything he thought was _logical_ to trust him with _her_ _Sister_ _._

 

He watched as her hand lay upon the unconscious woman’s identical cheek. Watched as she explained Nikita Jane Ryder was the last of her living family. Watched as she was silently already _mourning h_ _er_ _._

 

And _sk_ _k_ _uting stars_ she was vibrant. Radiant.

 

Those blue-green aurora eyes full of unshed tears, looking down upon a face identical to hers. Shoulder length dark hair that framed her face so well falling forward until she tucked it behind those strange human ears of hers. The light tan—just slightly lighter than her twin’s—that was the flawless color of her skin, so different from Angara's speckled colorful tones. The one small dark round mark below her right eye, one her sister had mirrored below the left. Her too-many fingers caressing the unmoving hand of her sister. Those inefficient, flexible, beautiful legs folded, just so, as she sat in the chair next to the medical bed.

 

His bioelectricity was humming beneath his skin.

 

He was in so much _sk_ _utting trouble._

 

She turned her eyes to him, a small weary smile on her lips. Those unshed tears still in her eyes, giving them a glazed over look. That small stressed crease between her brows that drew together in worry and stress. The way her hand fell way from her sister's form as she stood with a slow, tired motion. She was hurting. She was tired. She was stressed. She was holding a burden beyond anything he could hope to understand. 

 

 _Skkut. Do not look at me like that._ He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed, at first, but wrapped an arm around him, patting his back.

 

“You are just a big emotional purple jelly bean.” She said, her voice containing humor as his eyes began to shed tears.

 

“It is _too much._ You are _strong.”_ He chokes out between sobs and he finds himself being comforted by her over _her_ troubles.

 

They stay there a little while longer than needed, just for him to cry holding her. Shedding the tears she seemed to hold back. Breaking _for_ her.

 

She was so strong, so beautiful, so kind, and so _alone._

 

When he finally pulls himself together she simply smiles at him.

 

“Come on, Jelly Bean.” He doesn’t question what it is, he just nods, wiping his eyes as she leads him away. He never asks where they would be going next, he doesn’t care anymore.

 

He just follows. 


	22. Raw

When she turned around she found Jaal looking almost...startled. He suddenly _shifted_ , somehow. Confidence within him swallowing up into this almost shyness as he clasped his hands together in front of him, pressing his fingers together almost anxiously looking down at them. 

  


“Jaal, are you okay? Did I make you uncomfortable?” She asks, and he shook his head.

  


“No, Ryder. No, _you_ do not make me uncomfortable. I am afraid I have made _myself_ uncomfortable.” He says, smiling softly. “I...will be alright.” His voice was quiet, unsure, as he follows her along.  

  


“Well, okay then.” She didn’t push it, but grabbed one of his gloved hands with her own. “Don’t worry so much about whatever it is, okay? I won’t ask, you obviously don’t want to talk about it. I’m just glad I didn’t, y’know, insult you some how or something.” He looked a little brighter now, pulling himself beside her rather than following behind.   


  


“You...are kind. You are kind, Ryder. There’s something unique about you...uneasy, raw—but somehow...profound.” His confidence began reemerging and he smiled at her. “It is...interesting.”

  


“That sounds like a compliment!” 

  


“It is.” 

  


“Oh. Well.” She paused. “I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting that.” She said, laughing awkwardly.   


  


His boisterous laugh eased away any uneasy feeling she was starting to feel about his compliment. 

  


“Come on, big guy, let’s head back and get some rest.” 

  


“Yes, it has been an exciting day.”

  


“Politics isn’t _exciting_ it’s _awful.”_

 

His eyes locked onto hers and his smile told her he had found _something_ exciting. She wondered what it was, briefly, but shrugged it off. Probably the whole experience. He was always so curious!  



	23. Topple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushior- Resonance  
> Olasajinn- skin tight pants with gloves for Angara hand-feet! It's under armor and Jaal uses it for sparring or to wear when he's simply lounging.

The Tempest’s repairs weren’t quite done, and upgrades weren’t quite complete yet. Still, Viveka retreated to her room and Jaal to the Tech Lab. For a while, Jaal had tossed and turned on his cot, unable to think straight.

 

_You skutting fool. You met Ryder only days ago._

 

He tugged the blanket tighter around himself, thinking about how her biotics and his bioelectricity pulled at each other. He sighed and turned his face into the pillow.

 

_This isn’t happening._

 

It wasn’t uncommon to be able to change your own wavelengths at will as an Angara, to express feelings to another, but to feel a _pull_ like that.

 

_Ushior is not happening here. She is an alien. Do not think this. You met her only days ago._

 

He felt alone. Aliens didn’t express as openly as he was use to. He sat up and buried his face in his palms. Maybe he shouldn’t have spoken up. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe--

 

He thought of that smile, and those endlessly blue eyes. That dark hair and how much she _trusted_ him with her race.

 

There was a soft whir as the door opened. “Jaal?” The voice was soft, unsure.

 

He stood, shirtless though still covered by his _olasajinn._ “Is there something you need, Ryder?” All worries seemed to vanish when he saw her. She was holding a cup of coffee in hand, a small smile on her face.

 

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep, came to see if you were still up.” She said, and he smiled. She wanted company.

 

“Ah, yes Ryder. I was having trouble sleeping myself.” He said, sitting at his workbench. “Is there anything in particular you wish to talk about?”

 

“Mmm...I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want to be alone.” She said, sitting on a crate nearby. He nodded.

 

“Yes...I get that.” He murmured. “Angara are very social. Very...emotional. It is...troubling, to see that so many other species constantly hide their emotions. Angara...have difficulties doing so.”

 

“You mentioned that before, you have problems hiding how you feel, right?”

 

“Our bioelectricity will often give us away to other Angara nearby anyway, it is better to be open about it than to hide. Honesty about...everything...is ingrained in us. We are openly affectionate, openly angry, openly sad, openly scared. It is...who we are.” He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “It has been...strange...not to be in contact with other Angara in such a way.”

 

Ryder looked down at her cup and looked back up at him. “Would it help if we experimented with the...um...weird thing my biotic and your bioelectricity is doing?”

 

Jaal jerked as if he’d been struck. “Ryder, I can not- _will not_ -do something that makes you uncomfortable. I will not. I...” He pauses. Unsure what to say. His voice drops. “You are so _kind_. You know so little about Angara, about _me._ And you are offering so much.”

 

She stood up then, sitting on his cot, closer to him. She smiled. “You don’t make me uncomfortable, Jaal.” She flared her biotics, and her feelings flowed into him like a tidal wave.

 

_Worry. Fear. Pride. Envy. Joy. Curiosity._

 

One after another feeling after feeling hit him, so many, and strong. Yet there, as his bioelectricity flared out, pulling out of him and grasping out at the biotics desperately, he could feel his own very real emotions. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

How could such an extraordinary soul exist? He felt her worry wash over him.

 

“It is alright, Ryder. I am overwhelmed. Your emotions— _you_ are _beautiful.”_

 

With that her biotics retreated, though his bioelectricity still filled the space around them. It warmed her, feeling the aura. It was like silk ripples brushing against her skin with a tingle or a spark now and then. Her face mildly flushed, she looked at him over the rim of her cup.

 

“Ok, that’s enough feeling gropes for tonight.” She said, a smile on her face. “Do you want a hug, too?” She joked.

 

“Angara...like hugs yes.” He chuckled, not wiping away his tears that had been freely flowing. “Ryder, a hug from you would _always_ be welcome.”

 

“Aw, you really are just a big Jelly Bean!” She said, standing and setting her cup down on his work station.

 

There, between his legs, cradling his head to her heart and placing an arm around his shoulder, was the human pathfinder he was _definitely_ in love with.

 

 _I need to message mother._ He thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist, a deep rumble building in his chest.

 

“Awww! Ok, your species just tied with Turians in adorable contest, you both purr. I don’t know what you call it, right now I don’t care—no offense—I’m calling it purring because holy _fuck_ that’s cute.”

 

He gave her waist a squeeze and she laughed as his purring picked up.

 

“Aw!! You got _louder!”_ She cooed, then froze.

 

_Happiness._

 

  
_"Did I just feeling grope you!?"_


	24. Simple

**SAM(Private): Ryder. Should I engaged privacy mode?**

  


“What? SAM. No. That’s--” She stepped away from Jaal and cleared her throat as Jaal reluctantly let her go. “SAM, that won’t be necessary. Seriously.”

  


**SAM(Private): Very well. However...should you need--  
**

  


She rubbed her forehead and Jaal blinked at her. “Who...are you speaking to?”

  


“Oh...Uh. Yeah. AI in my head the AI in the team tools? We have a private connection.” She said, pointing to her head. “It’s one of the implants you saw before.” She paused again, then pointing her finger at him, a hand on her hip. “That is privileged information. I’m trusting you to keep it hidden, even from your people right now! I’ll tell them, when I need to, I promise, but I need you to show me that you trust me to do that!” 

  


He grabbed her hand with his. She blinked as she felt something—again.  _ Amusement.  _

  


“I will Trust _you,_ right now, Ryder.” Jaal says, and Ryder felt more than heard the honesty in his words. She jerked her hand away. 

  


“Woah. Okay, turn off the electrics, big guy, we’re going into some strange territory of me emotion probing you and that’s weird as _fuck_. Humans _can’t_ do that.” 

  


His eyes were wide. “You can feel mine?” He  _ didn’t  _ turn them off. His eyes glowed, the ridges in his cowl glowed. He was _ excited. _

  


“Okay. Something we can explore _later._ I’m _really_ uncomfortable. Humans can’t _do that,_ Jaal. Ever. I’ve _never felt_ someone else’s emotions. I never _wanted to._ If I did, I would have been fucking around with some Asari by now.” She said, crossing her arms. “It’s not _bad_ it’s just...really weird. I _felt_ you find me funny, Jaal. I knew immediately it was _your_ feelings. It...felt like you. I don’t know. It’s..weird. It feels invasive.”

  


Jaal’s cowl was flushed blue as his bioelectrics died down, but he was smiling. 

  


“I am happy. This makes me happy.”

  


“I’m glad you’re happy.” Viveka said, snorting with a pout. “I feel like I just grabbed at something I wasn’t suppose to.” She blushed and put a hand over her mouth, not wanting to say how bad that sounded.   


  


Jaal laughed and engulfed her in a hug. “You. You are very...adorable like this.” He said, trying to find the words for it. 

  


“Hey! That’s not fair! You’re giant and _purring!”_ She said as she struggled to get free. “I’m not adorable, I’m _awesome and terrifying_!”

  


Her and Jaal’s laughter would continue into the night for the next two hours, and Suvi found herself smiling down at her tea while she listened to it.

  


“They’re cute, aren’t they?” She asked Kallo, who was helping her with the finalizing of the recycling system modifications. They watched the vid feeds together as they made the adjustments.   


  


“Yes, though he’s uncomfortable around the others.” Kallo said a small smile gracing his lips. "Though, I think he's getting closer to some. Drack and PeeBee seem to have made some progress with him."  


  


“Yes, but he’s sweet on her. He likes her a lot.” Suvi murmured, leaning on Kallo. Kallo pat his best friend’s hand as she rest on his shoulder. 

  


“Suvi, are you ok?” Kallo asks, and turns his head toward her. She rarely leaned on him like this, usually for comfort. 

  


“Yeah, Kallo. Just missing romance a wee bit.” 

  


“There’s always PeeBee.” He joked and Suvi laughed. “I still don’t understand the need for it, but I’m always here, Suvi. You know that.”

  


“You’re the best, Kallo.”

  


“Remind Gil of that.” Kallo said with a bit of annoyance. They'd had to work around a few of Gil's tweeks to get progress on their new recycling system.   


  


“You bet.” Suvi said, sitting up to sip her tea.   



	25. Reactions

They left the Nexus a couple days later with very little excitement around the main hub. Yes, everyone was still getting use to the Angaran visitor, but it didn’t bother Jaal too much. Jaal was too busy sorting out how he would approach his feelings for the alien Pathfinder. He’d already done some research on human romance. There was a lot to go over, and it didn’t help that they all had conflicting ways of romancing a female.

  


Some of these tales told of women who preferred physical relationships to happen first, developing upon that. Some told of a male and a female who seemingly did not like each other, in fact seemed to hate each other! However, that was how they hid their feelings! Or tales of one partner trying desperately to flee from their own feelings, leading the other to chase them, even going so far as to try to woo others to throw them off balance.These "Romance Novels" were amazingly detailed, even giving him some insight on the intimate aspects of human relationships!  


  


Human courtship was oddly _exciting_. It was unexpectedly complicated. Adapt or lose your beloved one!

  


He released a small stream of bioelectricity over to his Angaran desktop, reviewing the topics of marriage and engagement discreetly as he re-calibrated his new omnitool a few feet away. Unlike Angara, humans were monogamous. He was fine with this. She was special, he had not found any others he wanted to share a bond with in many years. He found he liked the thought of this, it was a uniquely beautiful relationship. While Angara were sometimes active sexually with multiple partners, sometimes up to six, he was positive he would not like that. After Allia had chosen his brother as her mate and their offer of a shared life, he simply could not. He wanted someone of his own. He was an oddity, though not unheard of, among Angara that way. Monogamous. Evfra, from what he had seen, was like that too, until his family was taken.   


  


And, if he were to be honest with himself, he did not particularly like the thought of sharing  _ her.  _ Why would he ask her that of him because of his culture?

  


Yes, that would be a simple adjustment in his life, as it wasn’t so much a change as a different thought of how his life would turn out in the long run. Biologically, he would need to run tests for allergic reactions. For all he knew prolonged exposure to his skin could cause her damage. He'd read a little about turian and human romance, out of curiosity. After all, Kandros had formerly been with Ryder. On what level, he did not know, but he saw they were still friendly.   


 

And...possibly a little flirtatious. He shifted slightly in his seat. No need to worry about someone from the past. 

  


He would need a tissue sample. 

  


Pausing as the tech lab doors opened, his cowl flushed. “R-Ryder!” He fumbled. 

  


_ I was NOT just thinking about allergic reactions. And Ryder. And tissue samples from Ryder.  _ He almost choked in embarrassment. _This is not happening!_  



	26. Sample

Lexi sighed as another message went read and un-responded to by their newest crew member. She really needed to do a physical on him. They already had the basics of Angara medical needs, that was provided by the Aya leadership. However, the minute differences between each individual meant all the difference!

  


She rubbed her temples. What if they were like humans with immune systems? Individualistically adaptable?

  


She knew he used a sunlamp to recharge two organs in his neck, which function she wasn’t completely sure about, but they were highly important. She desperately needed to take a couple blood samples, a tissue sample, and a full body scan! For his own safety in her hands! 

  


Tapping her datapad’s light pen she sighed. Time to bring this over his head and to...well, she’d take it to Viveka first. Viveka did outrank him, currently, and that may be enough to get him into the medlab. Hopefully  _ before  _ Veold. 

  


**To: Viveka S. Ryder**

**From: Lexi T’Perro**

**Subject: The Angaran**

  


**Pathfinder Ryder, it has become a concern that Jaal Ama Darav has not answered any of my hails to him for a mandatory physical. The documentation sent by his people were very simple basics—hardly what I would call medical worthy. I absolutely need to do a physical on him before Veold if he is to recieve my medical care.**

**If he has any concerns, please tell him I only intend blood and tissue sampling as well as a full body scan. I am aware he is unaccustom to us, and trust is difficult, maybe it would help if he saw someone else getting it done before hand?**

  


**-Thank you**

**Lexi T’Perro**

  


Lexi sighed and sent it off to the Pathfinder, annoyed. PeeBee she could deal with avoiding her. PeeBee was Asari, their immune systems were inherited from their mothers. The only thing she would have to worry about is if she had contracted some illness she was hiding—which would be hard to do since she was very actively trying to get both Ryder and Jaal in her bed. 

  


\----

Ryder heard her omnitool ping with a message as she was walking back from having a talk with Vetra about her sister. Vetra had such a heartwarming subharmonic when she talked about her family, it was sweet. She could tell she loved her sister very much. 

 

** SAM(Private): Unread Email from Dr. T'Perro.  **

  


She paused only a moment to read the message before turning and walking to the Tech Lab. 

  


With a soft swish the doors opened and Jaal jumped, suprised to see her. “R-Ryder?”

  


She frowned. Did he look a little more blue than usual? “Jaal. I hear from our medic you’re ignoring her hails for a mandatory physical.” She crossed her arms. “Come on, we’re going to the medbay.”

  


_“_ _N-NO_!” Jaal floundered and she saw his cowl become  _ more  _ blue. 

  


“Uh. Jaal, you’re...kinda going blue.” She said, walking up to him and poking the cowl on either side of his neck. “Here.” She watched as they darkened considerably. He cleared his throat. 

  


“Angara...do not speak of illness.” He said, his hands covering his face suddenly. 

  


_ Oh. OH. _

  


“Are you _blushing,_ Jelly Bean?” A mischievous grin graced her face and he gulped as he looked at her through the gaps in his fingers. 

  


“ _Skutting stars,_ please _stop_.” Jaal whined. 

  


Ryder  smiled wide and grabbed his hands, pulling them from his face. “Ok, ok. Look. I’ll tell you one of the most uncomfortable subjects for humans, not necessarily  _ me,  _ though it’s related to it.  _ And  _ I’ll even do the physical with you if you want. It’s just some blood samples, tissue samples, and a scan anyway. Nothing too bad.”

  


“Could I have the samples from you—for research?” He asked, his eyes wide and excited. 

  


“You are _really_ curious about everything. Sure, why not.” She said and sighs. “Ok, so you know my species gets uncomfortable speaking about sexual relations. Sometimes.” She pulled her hands away from his and tapped her chin. “Ok, so girls talk about their sex lives to each other sometimes, and guys do the same. Not as much when they’re older and found, you know, their ‘person’.” She used her fingers to make quotation marks and rolling her eyes, as if she didn’t believe in the possibility. "But it gets really awkward when we start getting into details."  


  


“You have no wish to find yours?”

  


“I _wanted to_. I’ve had a few relationships.” She paused and sighed. “I’ve always been a free spirit. It’s going to take someone with _really_ good grip to keep me tied to them.” She turned around and began walking. “Now, enough of that! You blushing over medical stuff is like _candy_ to me, Jelly Bean!”

  


“What is...can-dee?”

  


“A sweet treat!” She said, grinning over her shoulder at him. 

  


He flushed more, smiling softly and contemplating the possible reasons she would say such things as he followed her nervously. If she wasn't bothered by illness, and if he could get that tissue sample, he could force down the embarrassment.  



	27. Chapter 27

Ryder nearly burst into giggles when Jaal paled at her blood being drawn.   
  


“I’m going to have to hold you while you get this done, aren’t I?” She said, grinning at him.

 

“Viveka, you are here for moral support! No teasing!” Lexi scolded, and Ryder grinned more.

 

“But, Lexi, you haven’t seen how he blushes! I’m going to tease him _all the time_ now. Obviously, I can’t help myself!” She turned her focus back to him and he chuckled.

 

“You are _strange_ , Ryder.” He says and she gave him the biggest smile.

 

“And—HEY, OW.” Ryder had no time to even flinch as Lexi took a sample from her arm and placed it safely in a tube. “And give _those_ to Jelly Bean over there, he wants to look at them and do science-y things.”

 

“Squeemish about the procedures, but still interested in taking part?” Lexi turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “Weapon? Not likely. He’s looking at you like he actually cares. Curiosity about species? Jaal, if you’re curious about any species I have many medical notes...”

 

“He likes to work things out with his own hands, too. He takes things apart in the Tech Lab all the time.” Ryder cut in, shifting her eyes to him. “Which reminds me, I need that hairdryer put back together and put back in the bathroom, Jaal. We humans actually use that.”

 

“Yes, Ryder.” He says, a light blush creeping up his cowl as he realizes she’s been taking notice of his hobbies. Inside he could feel his bioelectrics stirring, happiness filling him.

 

“And forward me any findings, Jaal. I’m a medical expert, if you want help with whatever you intend to do feel free to ask me.” Lexi added and then paused. “Unless it’s harmful. Though, I have no doubt Drack will catch on way more than any of us if you made something harmful onboard.”

 

“I am highly skilled with chemicals, however, I prefer making perfumes than explosives.” Jaal said, chuckling as Ryder made various weird poses during her scan.

 

“Viveka Sara Ryder, _hold still.”_ Lexi snapped.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ryder asked while taking another power ranger stance, looking over at Jaal and winking. “Also, you missed out on Jaal’s blushing _again_ , Lexi! Catch up, you gotta figure it out! He doesn’t blush like we do! And its _the best thing ever."_

 

“ _What_?” Lexi turned to look at him with interest.

 

Jaal chuckled. "Ryder has found a fascination with it, and has made it a mission to keep me blushing."

 

" _Damn right."_


	28. Pathfinding

Ryder and Lexi were absolutely fascinated by his blush when he had his blood drawn. Though Lexi made notes and quickly moved on, Ryder kept  _ rubbing  _ her hands over his cowl where his blush was, causing him to flush more. 

 

Luckily, it wasn’t one of the more...sensitive areas of his cowl, but it was certainly distracting to have her so close and touching him so  _ affectionately.  _ In such an innocent and curious way. 

 

“Lexi, remember that their skin isn’t naturally this moist, he moisturizes often.” He was flushing hard. How did she know this?

 

“Ryder...we haven’t spoken about that.” He says, looking up at her from his seat, while she stood between his legs, still rubbing his cowl. 

 

“I noticed a few times when you didn’t moisturize, _and_ I saw the bottle of oil on the workbench one day. I’m assuming you need to do it, so, medical file it goes so we can always make sure to get you what you need.” She says and his chest began to rumble, pleased her thoughts were with him. "And you've mentioned you like being _shiny_ your cowl is _extra_ shiny. You have to be taking care of it!"  


 

“Oh, yeah, and they _purr_ like Turians do.” Ryder almost cooed.

 

“Viveka...” Lexi said, a warning in her tone.

 

“Exploratory Research?” 

 

“No.”

 

“ _Pathfinding?”_

 

“That was _horrible_ , but no. Not enough information.” Lexi gave her a look and Ryder grinned. 

 

“Fine, but you’re buying me dinner!” Ryder said and stuck out her tongue at the asari, who sighed. 

 

“If you tell PeeBee to buy you dinner, maybe you--”

 

Ryder looked terrified and whispered.  _ “If I ask PeeBee to dinner she’ll want to have me for a desert, Lexi!”  _ Her fingers pressed into his cowl and he grabbed her hands, swallowing down a groan. 

 

“Ryder, while you may freely _touch,_ I highly recommend you are...careful with my cowl. Pressure is..." He cleared his throat, trying to be culturally sensitive to her. "Suggestive.” Jaal says, and Lexi shoos Ryder back, scanning him. 

 

“Jaal, your entire hood and cowl is erogenous?” Lexi asked and Jaal thought about it. 

 

“With pressure, it can be, specifically any area on my hood that glows, is almost purely erogenous, yes. The undersides of almost all folds are more sensitive to touch, and the entire spinal area is sensitive during intercourse.”

 

It was Ryder’s turn to blush. “Well, then, now I know how to get an Angara’s pants off.” She said sarcastically, causing Jaal to laugh. 

 

“Why, Ryder, if I had known you were _interested...”_ His eyes were glowing in a predatory way, and his lips were curled into a confident, teasing smirk. He looked devastatingly handsome, and Ryder couldn’t help but notice.

 

Ryder flushed bright red and punched his shoulder. “Don’t become another PeeBee, I need you around to  _ hide behind  _ Jelly Bean!”

 

Jaal laughed at her embarrassment. He adored it when she blushed.  


 

Ryder couldn’t help to wonder, though, about the Angara and sex now. After all, it has come up with both Lexi and Jaal. She’d been mostly teasing Lexi when Lexi suggested it, but now that Jaal had teased her...

 

Maybe she should have Lexi do a little research.

 

Later. 

 

She gulped down embarrassment as Jaal’s physical became a little more in depth, with him standing and flexing specific muscles for Lexi’s scans, flaring his bioelectricity, and, at one point he stood on his hands to show that he  _ could walk on them.  _ He even boasted he could hold each of them up in each hand, if he so wanted.  


 

He was strong, Ryder could see that. She knew that from their spar. But taking _notice_ of him as a male made her see his strength in a  _completely_ different light. It was a bit embarrassing. He was the Angara envoy, she shouldn't have wanton thoughts about him!  


 

Maybe it wasn't him in particular. Maybe she was just attracted to Angara. Yeah. 

 

Angara were, after all, a very attractive species. 

 


	29. Interesting

 

Jaal had come to realize Ryder did rounds of the ship daily, checking in with everyone and forming bonds. There was a routine. 

 

In the morning,  after or before sparring with random crew members, she could be found sipping tea with Suvi and talking about religious and scientific matters. This came with time with Kallo, who would be talked to about the ship and his fights with Gil. 

 

Next she would make her way to the mess hall and sit to help Drack prepare a meal, sometimes silently, sometimes talking the whole time. Drack always called her kid, and she always called him gramps. 

 

She would make her way to Cora before breakfast was ready, and they would talk about various things, trying to mend broken bridges. 

 

During breakfast Ryder made a point to sit between Jaal and PeeBee. She always talked to PeeBee, who was very aggressive with her flirtations with them both. It didn’t take long for him to be annoyed at the Asari’s hand on Ryder’s thigh while she suggestively mentioned wanting to be alone.  Breakfast rarely consisted of more than a few of the crew, the mess was rarely crowded as many members prefered to eat before sparring or directly after. PeeBee was one of the few that was  _ always  _ there.

 

Luckily, he wasn’t the only one, and Drack threatened to reveal something about PeeBee if she didn’t stop ruining his food with her display.

 

After breakfast Ryder was generally found talking to Lexi, who often was not at the meals. Ryder tended to bring the Asari a plate and stayed while she ate.

 

Then it was time for himself. They talked about anything and everything. She still touched his cowl, and he still purred when she flared her biotics. Every moment they spent together seemed to bring them closer, yet there was a wall there he couldn’t quite place.

 

She took time for Liam next, often making him feel a slight pang of jealousy as the human was often inviting her in and shutting the door.  _ Privacy.  _ He had started walking her to Liam’s area in the Cargo hold and tinkering with the Nomad while she was in there. Listening. Waiting. 

 

They laughed a lot. 

 

After she was finished talking to Liam, never having stayed long and often leaving him with a punch in the shoulder, she would head to Vetra. Vetra and her would talk about supplies or family, and Ryder would head up to Gil. 

 

By the time she was done talking to Gil she would head to Jaal, announce lunch time, and they would head to lunch together.

 

Lunch arrangement was different. It was an unspoken rule that Jaal would sit between PeeBee and Ryder and take the brunt of the flirtations while Cora sat on the other side of PeeBee and distracted her with insults.

 

After lunch the women seemed to have a daily shower ritual, then the men. Ryder, however, was an exception. Like himself, Ryder tended to avoid showering with the others. While he didn’t have a problem with communal showers in general, the crew was still foreign and alien. He wasn’t comfortable yet.  At times he would bump into her on the way in or out of the shower, and she would give him a shy smile. It was endearing.

 

While Ryder spoke to Kallo about travel progress, Jaal would spend time on his tissue and blood samples. 

 

They wouldn’t see each other until before dinner, when he would send his daily report to Evfra, and she would waltz in with a smile  after she’d gone to talk to PeeBee. 

 

Alone. He couldn’t help but worry a little, with how PeeBee was, well, PeeBee.

 

Dinner seemed to always come too soon, always cutting off a conversation or an experiment with their biotics and bioelectricity. The more she came in contact with his bioelectricity, the more she felt his emotions. He liked that, she was confused by it.  Some emotions she simply could not place or understand, and that was more comfortable for her, and...sometimes for him, too.

 

Dinner time was always a flurry of activity. Vetra was always smacking PeeBee’s greedy hands, Cora was always snipping at someone who was eating rudely, Drack always making sure everyone had even portions. 

 

Jaal even ate Drack’s meals at dinner, after some scans and talking to Drack, they’d found he could eat a good majority of the food they ate without a problem. However, it was disturbingly bland. 

 

It took some Angaran spices to make his portion less....tasteless. Every time. 

 

It turned out that the various species had different taste receptors. Vetra, herself, had a specially cooked meal by Drack that approximately tasted the same as what he cooked for the others. Drack was paying attention to the Angaran spices  and fruits , and making a list for Vetra for the next time they could retrieve some. The humans had more salt on their portions, but the Asari had no salt and a great deal of this tasteless black substance called pepper,  as well as blue plants he could only describe as bitter . Kallo had no salt, no pepper, but  his portion was covered in a green vegetable that tasted mildly fish like. Drack almost always cooked his portion longer than the rest, and overly salted it to the point that even  _ he  _ could taste the salt.

 

He never tried Drack’s portion again. Lexi had to give him emergency fluids later that night.  Vetra was forbidden to share her portion, as dextro foods would be disastrous for Angara, according to Lexi.

 

After dinner if Ryder couldn’t sleep she always found her way to him, and somehow that would be talked about the next morning at breakfast by Kallo. 

 

The cycle never seemed to bother her, as repetitive as it seemed, every day held  _ something _ new. And so Jaal decided it was time to get to know the other members of the crew better.  Because, in his observations of Ryder’s rounds, though Viveka was the most interesting of all, the others were quite intriguing as well.


	30. Shiny Tickets

To say walking in on Liam shirtless was less than surprising was an understatement. Jaal walking in naked, however, was what shocked her. She was happy the table hindered her view from...certain areas...because she was able to collect herself relatively quickly. 

 

“Is this for my benefit, because I’m _definitely_ benefiting.” Viveka said, trying to casually lean against the doorway, datapad in hand. “You two should sell tickets. Really though, I’ll bite, what’s with the gun show?” 

 

“We’re exchanging armor, not weapons.” Jaal says, an amused glint in his eyes while maintaining a confused look. 

 

Liam grinned. “Don’t let him tease you, I explained _that_ reference. Ready to go?” He asked, turning to Jaal.

 

“Go.” Jaal answered.

 

“Right. Pattern on your pauldron?”

 

“Family honorific.”

 

“Can I wear the poncho?”

 

“It is a _rofjinn_ , and no.” 

 

“Why? Is it religious?” 

 

“It is personal.” 

 

“Because of status, or species?”

 

“Maybe it is both.”

 

“Do all humans look alike?

 

“Some of you _sound_ alike.”

 

Ryder blinked, watching the exchange and raised her hands. “Woah, woah. Okay, what’s going on here?” She placed her hands on her hips and thanked god she could pull off the pissed look because she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks. “You two are suppose to be swapping armor. Are you _deliberately_ trying to offend Jaal?”

 

“Erm...of course he is?” Jaal said, confused.

 

“That’s the point, getting the stuff the diplomats leave out.” Liam added, trying to adjust the Angaran armor so it would fit his much smaller form.  


 

“Earlier was my turn. The Nexus information packets left _a lot_ out.” Jaal said, raising a hand to rub his right shoulder in an unsure way. “Was this not sanctioned?” 

  
  
“Jaal—you weasling _ahdi._ ” Liam said as Jaal left the room...completely nude.

 

" _Ryder."_ Jaal's r's rolled as he said them, and Ryder had a very, _very_ hard time not noticing at the moment how absolutely attractive that was.

 

Ryder stood there stiffly, her eyes drifting over Jaal before snapping back up and over to Liam. She didn’t have the time to see Jaal’s slight smile, only Liam’s smirk. She covered her face with her datapad after Jaal was completely out of the room. 

 

“Don’t you say a word, Kosta. Not a single word out of you.” She grumbled out, dropping back against the wall and leaning heavily against it. “Don’t you _dare_ do this again.”

 

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound and both Liam and Ryder were quick to look.

 

PeeBee, who’d been walking with Suvi and obviously holding a tray of tea, stood shocked. 

 

“J-Jaal.” She fumbled, dropping a hand to her heart. “ _Thank you."_ She said with a sigh, her eyes drifting over him appreciatively. And, from behind, Ryder's did too. 

 

Suvi’s hands covered her face. “ _Jesus almighty_. I did not need to see that.” She turned on her heel and began walking quickly to the bridge. “ _ KALLO, I KNOW YOU’RE WATCHING. YE GET OUT THE SCOTCH THIS INSTANT. BLOODY BLIND.”  _ Her voice echoed in embarrassed anger.

 

Kallo's voice echoed over the com system, laughter in his voice. "Something wrong?"

 

" _KALLO, THE SCOTCH."_ Suvi shouted, already climbing the ladder. " _And bleach. Shite."_

 

Kallo's cackling laugh could be heard as she opened the bridge doors.  


 

Vetra had briefly looked up from her station, but shrugged it off. Turians didn't place much on nudity, being a race with hidden genitals like Angara they had little worries about it. Gil, hearing the com system, came out of the engine room to see what was going on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the nude Angara. 

 

“Holy—that is...” Gil began before letting out a low whistle. “ _Damn.”_

 

And yes, Ryder, with full view of his back, had to definitely agree. “Jaal, you’re distracting my crew! Too damn shiny! Go get some clothes on!” She shouted and he looked back at her with an eyebrow raised in question. 

 

“You _did_ suggest we sell tickets, Ryder.” 

 


	31. Discoveries

Jaal leaned against the wall of the Tech Lab, still completely nude. His cowl flushed blue and he chuckled. Ryder was noticing him, and that was  _ interesting.  _ She hadn’t seemed to be looking at him in such a way before, even with her touching of his cowl, and becoming flustered upon finding out what it could do to him.

 

They were now only a day away from Veold, there she would have a chance at proving herself trustworthy to Evfra. 

 

After, he would have to try to stay aboard. He had sway with Evfra, he was sure he could talk to him. Pushing away from the wall, he began pulling on his clothes, sending out electro magnetic transmitions to his console, checking over any messages and looking over some results from his experiments and simulation runs. 

 

He paused as he pulled on a glove.

 

No allergic reactions to his species as a whole. No issues with his oils or lotions. Some minor irritations with some common lotions due to one specific plant. Some allergic reactions to plants that Angara eat in their daily meals.   


 

He made sure to check off the Nutritional Pastes that are not safe for human consumption.

 

A few allergic reactions to various cleaning products, but he found alternatives quickly. His bathing soaps he made himself were fine, and he was pleased to see that.

 

He cross referenced Lexi's data of species on as a whole for some of his research, and got permission for some of Ryder's personal medical records for research purposes. Signed and okayed by Ryder for scientific research.

 

He looked at the console.

 

85.62% infertile. 2.138% chance of positive pregnancy with an Angaran partner. 1.32% chance of positive pregnancy with human partner. 0% Turian 0% Salarian

 

12.56% chance of positive fertilization results using viable eggs externally with Angara donor. 15.324% chance of positive fertilization results using viable eggs externally with human donor. 1.347% chance of positive fertilization results using viable eggs externally with Salarian donor. 0% Turian.

 

Modification levels: Several located. Fertility stabilization(details encrypted). Prevention of a disability caused by trauma(details encrypted). Skin weave around neck. Biotic L6 implant. SAM implant. Extensive surgery on right hip. (encrypted data) (encrypted data) (encrypted data)  


 

There was a lump in his throat. He ran the simulations again. They might be off. He turned his back to the machine and pulled on his gloves quickly.

 

He would need to return to Liam’s space for his armor and  _ rofjinn.  _

 

He could hear his heart beating. The implications were...thrilling. It was as if she were meant to be here.

 

He looked down at his hands. 

 

That what they were feeling could really be  _ Ushior. _

 

_ Skutting stars.  _

 

He dropped down onto his cot, sitting there and blankly staring at the door. He’d already known his feelings for her. He had already planned on wooing her. Seducing her. 

 

But, somehow, it felt like more now. Like something had shifted. He could potentially have maybe, at most, one child with her. It was more than he had really thought would be possible. He looked up at the console as the simulations ran their course, and the same results came up. Modifications to her did not bother him, it may be the reason she could reproduce with his species, or possibly the reason she’s partially infertile. Maybe she was enhanced.

 

He almost groaned. She certainly looked like she could be a prime example of her species. Maybe she was specifically enhanced to look that way. 

 

He sent them along with some samples of reactions to food and cleaning products from Aya to Lexi. 

 

His heart beat thundered in his cowl, creating a thick and heavy pulse in his bioelectricity. He was happy, scared, and excited. 

 

_ Viveka Sara Ryder. Viveka.  _ He lay on his cot and rolled on his side, his chest thundering with a deep and blissful ‘purr’ as she called it. His feet curled together, one holding the other as he smiled at the thought of her name. He would find a way to stay by her side. He would make sure she became an asset in Evfra’s eyes. There was nothing that could take him from her side, should she deny him or not. 

 

His heart and mind were in agreement on that. Should Evfra deny her an alliance, he would fight him to make him see the truth. 

 

_ I am a fool blinded by love, perhaps.  _ He thought, but he didn’t mind it. Not one bit. No matter what the results said, as long as he was assured that he couldn’t hurt her...he would happily pursue her.

 

He lifted up an arm and opened up his omnitool, looking up another one of those 'Romance Novels'. Such wonderful research material!


	32. Veold

 

Veold was colder than she imagined. At first, she had wanted Vetra to come along, but that turned out to be a very bad idea as soon as they stepped out of the Tempest, and Vetra was immediately sent back inside and Drack joined them, throwing a heavy winter coat to Ryder. Ryder gladly readjusted her weapons so that she could wear it over her armor. 

  


They had Jaal take lead to the base, and Ryder marveled at how he used both his hands and feet to climb snowy cliffs, where her and Drack used jump jets. Stopping now and then for her to warm up by lamps that gave off warm artificial sunlight, she was very sure she was going to hate it here.

  


"Kid it ain't even that cold." Drack said and she snorted at him as Jaal came up behind her, shielding her from the wind. 

  


"Easy for you to say, gramps! I'm a soft delicate flower, thank you very much!" Viveka said, shivering and unconsiously leaning backwards, into the Angara. Angara guards looked on with curious glances, but kept scanning for Kett.

  


"Whatever you say, princess." Drack drawled and she glared at him, pulling the coat tighter around her. 

  


"Call me princess again and I'll--" 

  


"You'll what?"  
  
  
"I'll tell Lexi you've been hurting lately and grumbling about pain in your joints." 

  


"Brat."

  


"Old man."

  


"...You are royalty?" Jaal suddenly asked, making both Drack and Viveka laugh. 

  


"He's calling me princess as a way to say I am weak. Princesses were known to be very well taken care of but not able to take care of themselves many centuries ago." Viveka said and Jaal snorted.

  


"You  _ do _ look frail." 

  


"HEY!"

  


"And you  _ are  _ very sensitive to the cold." Jaal pointed out, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her. “And, of course, you are  _ tiny.” _

  


"You're both mean!" She shouted, puffing her cheeks out and sticking out her bottom lip in possibly the most adorable expression Jaal had ever seen on a human. Stomping off, she used her biotics to boost her movement and Jaal couldn’t help but use his own bioelectrics as he and Drack chased after her. 

  


Reaching the Resistance Base, Jaal grabbed Ryder by the waist and flared his bioelectricity. Ryder blinked as she felt the now familiar silk-like ripple tingle sensation, but Drack froze. “What the hell?”

  


“Marking your armor as allies to the Resistance, should we get separated within the base.” Jaal leveled Ryder with a steady gaze. “Angara do not trust easily, running off here is not wise.”

  


“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Ryder said and grinned at him. “Look at you, so smart and stuff.” Jaal beamed, pleased at the small compliment. 

  


“Ugh. Stop looking at each other like that. You’re going to make me sick. Did you two bond while trying to avoid the little asari kid or something?” Drack grouched, grabbing Ryder and yanking her from Jaal. “Keep your hands off my kid, purple butt.”

  


“Aw, gramps, you’re like the dad I never had. Afraid I’m gonna develop an alien fetish?”

  


“Kid, you _have_ an alien fetish.” Drack growled.

  


Jaal’s smirk was  _ predatory.  _ “ _ Really?”  _

  


Drack turned to Jaal and pointed a finger at him. “Manners, purple butt. I don’t want to hear this shit. As far as I’m concerned, you haven’t gone through any of the proper steps to be bangin' with my kid.”

  


“Gramps, it’s all cool, calm down. Besides, Jelly Bean’s never made any inappropriate moves on me. _PeeBee’s_ touched me in places he hasn’t!” She put her hands on her hips. "Though, she _did_ get yelled at for it."  


  


Drack grunted and looked down at her. “As long as the purple butt asks me before he starts  _trying._ PeeBee is a teenage _Asari,_ kid. Not much I can do about her.”

  


Ryder groaned, smacking the side of her helm. “Can we not talk about this, we’re on a mission. A kind of important one.”

  


“Right. Gotta make an alliance with purple butt's people before you can start being handsy.” Drack said and Ryder frowned at him. 

  


“ _Really, gramps?”_

  


“What? You mean you _aren’t_ going to get handsy? Hear that, Ja--”

  


Ryder punched Drack in the side and began walking as Drack laughed. Jaal smiled softly, though he couldn't help but wonder exactly where PeeBee touched Ryder and the slight twinge of protectiveness that welled up within him. He had no right to feel that way, she wasn't his by any means, and he knew that. He knew.  


 

_ But I adore her. _


	33. Resistance

 

As soon as they entered the Resistance Camp the local Angara began talking. Not only about her and Drack, but Jaal’s return with them. It was a little unnerving to see how well known he was here. He had instinctually began leading them, taking them through the tunnels of the cave and past what looked like several specialized areas of military. It was almost unnerving, not taking the lead, and Ryder found herself walking closer to Jaal’s right than behind him.

 

“ _So_ , who are we going to talk to, Mister Popular?” She asked him, pulling her coat tighter around her. “And please tell me theres a place fairly warm where I can get this coat properly adjusted into my suit. It’s hardly doing anything outside of it.”

 

Jaal chuckled and placed a hand on her helm. “I will take you to my quarters for privacy and bring in an extra lamp. Drack and I will have to stand in front of the doorway, we have no true doors here many of the soldiers, unless they have young ones and family here.”

 

“It’s not like I’m going to strip _naked_ , Jelly Bean, I just need to take my upper armor off to get the coat under it and adjust the oxygen hose.” She poked a finger through a hole at the base of the hood of her jacket. “It was made specifically for my suit.”

 

Drack snorted. “Little pyjak woulda spent half a fortune on materials if I hadn’t been cooking dinners and saving the hides.”

 

“I knew it’d come in handy! And, besides, the bones you helped with making into nice little buttons for me!” She said, grinning. Jaal looked down at the front of the jacket, taking notice that the buttons, though rounded nicely, were all of different sizes. He smiled. “Anyway, you never told me who we’re meeting up with here.” She said, turning her attention back to Jaal. Jaal nodded.

 

“Yes. The Resistance group here function under several groups. Medical, Scouting, Ground Troops, Guard, and Supply. All are under one main command, but then fall to minor leadership beneath that. We will be meeting with Evfra’s appointed head. However, due to heavy and consistant losses, I do not know if it is still under the same Command as before.” He pauses in his step and looks down at Ryder. “Their trust will not be so easily won as mine, my Pathfinder. I can _guide_ you, but I can not _choose_ for you. This is your battle to win.”

 

“Hey, no worries, big guy.” She said with a smile. “We got a Krogan that massacres Kett, what more could your Resistance troops want?”

 

Jaal sighed. “ _Peace._ ” He replied in an almost mournful way.

 

“Well, yeah, that. We’re going to try for that, too, but taking down a whole species is kinda tough work. Some tried with the Krogan.”  


Drack snorted. “We’re alive and kickin’ after nuking our own planet, having the genophage set on us, getting exiled from the Nexus...”

 

“Rachni wars, riding asteroids down to destroy planets...”

 

“We aren’t the smartest race.” He laughed. “But we _survive_ _anything_.”

 

“Like _roaches_...Point is, Jaal, we’re going to fight with you, but we can’t guarantee you peace.” Ryder said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Unlike Krogan, the Kett don’t seem willing to talk.”

 

“Though, their bones break _a lot_ easier. Heh. We might be able to just kill them off. _That_ just doesn’t work for _Krogan_.” Drack said.

 

" _Space Roaches."_ Ryder said, laughing. Drack snorted, leaving Jaal to wonder exactly what a roach was.

 

Whispers drifted as a couple Angaran medics focused on a wounded soldier. “Did you hear? A human landed right in the _middle of Aya._ ”

 

“Yes. I hope they dealt with it.”

 

Jaal snorted, walking by them. “That _human_ is the Pathfinder. And she fights the Kett with us. Show _respect_.”

 

“ _Jaal!_ And...the Pathfinder...” The female Angaran medic choked out and Viveka chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry. I was _dealt with_.” Ryder said as she followed Jaal with a little skip in her step.

 

“Can we go kill something now? I’m _bored_.” Drack said, scratching his good side as he walked by the Angara, ignoring them.

 

“We’ll have plenty Kett to shoot later, Drack. Do you want an entire Kett base to yourself?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“If I’m tired, Gramps.”

 

Commander Anjik Do Xeel was a strong Angaran, you could see it in the way she stood. Her blue features sharp, she held her head high but her chin tucked in an angaran display of superiority. She was standing at full height, her legs almost straight, and her hands placed behind her.

 

It was easy to see why she was in Command, and had been since Jaal had last been on Veold. She was quick to let Ryder know she didn’t trust her, and wouldn’t be trusting her without proof. Even with Jaal there, introducing them, the meeting was tense to say the least.

 

“Evfra sent word of your upcoming arrival, Pathfinder. Do not cause trouble here, be assured that if you do the stars will turn their faces and grow dark with what I shall do to you.” Anjik said, her blue-gray eyes narrowed with distrust.

 

“Well, lets keep the stars shining then.” Viveka said, hand on her hip. “I happen to like them. They’re pretty the way they are.”

 

“We are in agreement then.” She said, dismissing the human’s humor. “We will see how well we can trust you when you are out in the field. Talk to our scouts, they will know where you will be needed in this battle.” She paused and looked at Jaal. “Be careful with yourself, Jaal.”

 

Jaal let out a small grunt of acknowledgment and nodded.

 

Ryder looked up at him with a smile. “We’re a team, we take care of each other. All of us.” With that, she turned around and walked over to a disgruntled looking Angaran—Olisk.

 

“The human is odd.” Anjik said with a frown, and Jaal nodded.

 

“Ryder is unique. She is driven, passionate, kind.” He pauses and looked at Anjik from the corner of his eye. “She is _not Kett,_ Anjik. Do not think of her as one.” With that, he walked away from the female Angaran, walking over and placing a hand on Ryder’s helm, jostling her a bit while she talked to Olisk about supplies not coming in.

 

Drack snorted from his seating on some nearby crates. “The kid’s brought us here to help, whether you like it or not.” He said, leaning on a leg. “She’s going to find every way she can help and do it. Because she’s like that. You Angara may not trust us, hell, I don’t give a varren’s ass if you don’t trust me. But, it’s her you can trust. Stupid kid is good at pulling off impossible shit.”

 

“And your words are meaningless without proof.”

 

“I don’t need it. You’re going to see it. She’s gonna pull some kinda impossible fucked up shit out her ass and make a god damned _miracle_ happen.” Drack said, leaning back against the icy walls of the cave. “I’m just here to kill Kett and make sure none of you decide to try to stab her in the back.”

 

“If we wanted to kill her, she would be _dead_.”

 

“If you wanted to kill her, half of your army here would die _before_ she fell.” He looked at her and curled his lip. “And I would kill the _rest of you._ ” He settled back comfortably again with a smirk. “But the only ones stupid enough to try to kill the kid is the Kett. As long as it stays that way, I’ll kill kett all day long.”

 

“You speak as if you know the outcome.” The Angara’s voice was sharp, her eyes sharper.

 

“Lady, I’m pretty sure I’m older than your entire race. I’ve taken on three times the numbers in your base on my own.” He tapped the front of his helm. “I can smell your kind from three miles away, what each of you last ate for the last five days, and who each of you are _fucking_. You can save your scare tactics for the kid. I don’t give a shit.”

 

Anjik looked startled, as did her second in command next to her.

 

Jaal followed Ryder as she actively looked for anyone and everyone that needed help before she headed out. She truly wanted to help people. His people. He couldn’t have been more proud of how she handled the insults thrown at her, laughing them off with a smile. Not once was she truly offended. Not even when one Angara took a chance to take a swing at her, which she dodged fluidly without counter attacking.

 

Jaal had stepped in, then, angered at his brethren for acting the fool. It wasn’t long before he had led her to his small sleeping area for her to change, bringing over two heat lamps for warmth. He stood, leaning in the doorway watching as Viveka pulled off her upper armor and helm. It was fascinating to watch her hair spill out from the helmet, it was almost fluid looking. He knew it wasn’t, but it certainly flowed like fluid sometimes.

 

When she pulled on the jacket, she carefully made sure all the buttons were secure before pulling on the upper armor. Adjusting the fit, threading the oxygen hose through the base of the hood, securing her gauntlets over the sleeves. Her helm fit on and the oxygen hose attached to it, checked and triple checked. Heating elements in the suit were tested, then the coat pulled, shifted, then heating elements retested.

 

Finally, she pulled the hood of the coat over her helm and she smiled at him. “Now I should be decently okay, at least enough to fight in this weather.”

 

From behind Jaal, a voice boomed. “ _Finally!_ Let’s get going!”

 

Beniska and Tseek were the scouts on duty. Both were purple in color, though Tseek had blue speckling and Beniska had darker purple along her nose and eyebrows. Jaal remembered them, they were newer recruits. Tseek had a glowing personality, he was a good boy with a kind heart. Beniska was a little rougher, often leading Tseek into bad situations. They had no business being on scouting duty together, more training was needed before either could spot kett accurately in this weather, much less together as scouts.

 

They had startled when the three approached, especially when Ryder had called out to them. Beniska was quick to point her gun at the woman, glaring. Jaal was not suprised. The two had not even felt his electric markers on Ryder and Drack. A mistake that could have cost lives, if Ryder had not been heavily armored and Beniska actually pulled the trigger.

 

“ _Woah_ , I was told you guys could show me the valley!” Ryder said, hands up.

 

“You talk to it. I don’t want to talk to it.” Beniska said to Tseek and Jaal lay a hand on Ryder’s shoulder.

 

“ _Ryder_ has a name, _Beniska da Tarev_ , and _you_ will call her Pathfinder. You could have shot _anyone_ today.” His voice lowered in a deep and heavy growl, emphasizing his point with a small show of bioelectricity. “We were sent here by Commander Anjik.” Ryder looked at him, confused by his heavy aggression.

 

“Shut up, Beniska. You’re embarrassing. I am sorry, Jaal. Things have been...hard lately. Everyone is on edge.” Tseek said, and he put his hand on Beniska’s weapon, forcing it down. “Yeah, we can show you the valley. We’ve got reports from Hjara Station about the kett trying to kidnap a family. See those red lights? You can start there. It’s a small daar, but it’s one of our science facilities. The Kett command center is over on the mountain there. Ships coming in and out constantly.”

 

“Do you know of any Remnant sites?” Ryder asked, hopeful.

“Uh...I think so? Actually, I don’t know.” Tseek said, obviously confused.

  
“Tseek, do you _ever_ read the dailies?” Beniska sighed, annoyed with the male.

  
“No, you’ll tell me anything I need to know.” He said, grinning at her. She bared her teeth at him and let out a small growl, and Ryder heard Jaal chuckle.

 

“Tall lights, over to the right there somewhere. Hard to see in this blizzard.” Beniska said, her voice almost pouty as she looked away. She had really not wanted to speak to Ryder.

 

“How do you even get around in this blizzard anyway? _It’s freezing_!” Ryder said, hoping to get Beniska into conversation. Jaal stepped closer to her unconciously blocking the wind when she brought her hands up to rub at her arms.

 

“We’ve adapted to the weather.” Tseek said with a shrug. “Just like with the Kett.”

 

“Yes, they attack, we fight to the death. Seems to deter them.” Beniska added, serious.

 

“Uh...okay then. Right.”

 

“Seems about right.” Drack said, using his shotgun to scratch at his thigh. “Can we go now? I want to get to the killing Kett part.”

 

 

After splitting with the scouts, Ryder called the Tempest for a forward station while Jaal sent a message to the Commander about the scouts. Jumpy scouts could give away the location of their base and get them all killed. SAM kept alerting them about the temperature extremes until Ryder mentioned to him that it would be nice if he mentioned it at a more relevant time--not when they were standing within a few feet of a Forward Station that could recharge their Life Support and keep them warm.

 

SAM’s analysis of the planet was pretty accurate. Laying down various places that would be good for them to visit, and not. It wouldn’t take but an hour to get to Hjara Station, three hours to the first supply drop point from there, but two days to get to the last known location of Sohakaa’s missing supplier. There was a possible Forward station drop point a day away, but they’d have to find shelter.

 

Jaal began marking possible shelters along the way, mostly caves or small hidden daars hidden in the mountains as resting areas. He worried about Ryder in these areas, there would not be many with as many sun lamps, only enough to keep the inner area lit, not heated. Noting these issues, he made a quick run to get three thick heavy blankets. He did not need one, and wasn’t sure if Drack did. If not, all could go to Ryder.

 

He packed them in the Nomad and noticed the stock of Angaran nutrient paste and a large amount of dried and roots. Ryder, safely inside the vehicle, had a piece of the dried meat sticking out the side of her mouth as she looked over the map on her omnitool. Jaal brought himself into the passenger seat next to her while Drack huffed and plopped down into the back, grabbing a _kakoro_ root to chew.

 

“So, these are possible shelters along the way?”

 

“They were there last time I was here, yes. They change _frequently_.”

 

“Okay. We’ll work with these then.” She sighed and rolled her shoulders before flooring the gas. “HOORAH!”

 

Jaal grabbed onto a handle above the door quickly with his hand, while his feet has scrambled to find something to grab and found only floor, his left hand sank into the fabric of the seat. “R-Ryder! _NO!_ ” He shouted as she took off down the mountain at full speed. Drack, in the back, bellowed out a laugh.

 

 

 

\------------

 

Extra Content

 

To: Evfra

From: Jaal

 

Evfra! We have safely landed on Veold! I apologize I did not write you when we left the Nexus, there was so much! The humans--most of them are asleep in pods. Frozen in a dream state they call cryostasis. They are to be woken up when they have safely found a home. Ryder's sister--who looks almost exactly like her Evfra! She is very pretty. She has longer hair, but is like a mirror image rather than a copy! It is very interesting! She has darker skin, but only slightly. Ryder says her name is "Nikita" and her own name is "Viveka" They are such unique names!

 

Nikita is not awake. Something happened. She is in a deep sleep a 'coma'. It is sad. I am sad for Ryder. She has no one else. She did not weep for her sister, but she mourns her as if she has lost her. It is sad. I weep now just thinking about it, Evfra.

 

I should not ramble about this. There are pressing matters that require your attention!

 

I hope everything is well. Stay strong and clear!

 

Jaal

 

To: Jaal

From: Evfra

 

You are a fool. Stop making friends with the aliens! I sent you to watch and investigate! What did you learn there!

 

Evfra d. T.

 

To: Evfra

From: Jaal

 

I apologize! I am currently trying not to die! Humans have a hard time driving! I will send you a report when I can!


	34. Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skkut- Angara cursing! Can be used in place of "Shit" or "Fuck" but doesn't really mean either!

The drive was absolutely _terrifying_ . The Nomad, in Ryder’s hands, drifted left and right in the snow, yet she somehow kept the vehicle upright. At one point she had done a full circle--in the air--landing in vaguely, as far as he could tell, the direction they should be headed. She hit the thrusters and jumped rocks that Jaal was sure they’d crash into, and, skkuting _stars_ , when the red ramp of the science facility came into view the thought it was the gateway into reincarnation. He could hear himself screaming, cursing, and even praying at times. He was...mildly certain that was his voice, at least. 

This was how he died. By the hands of this beautiful creature behind the wheel of a six wheeled monstrosity. He was absolutely sure of it. 

 

However, she suddenly began to slow the pace of the Nomad to climb the ramp. “Ryder...” Jaal said, clearing his throat. “That was _not_ fun.” He was hesitant to release the death grip he had on his seat, shifting his eyes uneasily towards Ryder, who, behind the purple tinted glass of her Heleus Helm, was grinning with merciless glee.

 

“It was for us, purple butt.” Drack said, laughing. “You should have heard yourself screaming.”

 

“Yes, I thought we were going to _die_.” Jaal said bluntly and Ryder laughed.

 

“We won’t die! I’m in complete control! I promise!” Ryder said, looking over at him and _winking._ He dared to hope she was flirting with him, but felt a twinge of shyness and hesitation. “Just needed to give my baby a little work out! Ol’ girl hasn’t been out and about in a while!” She said, lightly patting the dashboard.

 

“Don’t ask, purple butt. Humans bond with anything. It’s _disturbing_.” Drack said with a snort. Ryder gasped as if insulted.

 

“Don’t listen to gramps, baby! He doesn’t mean it! You’re the best six-wheeled vehicle in the universe, yes you are.” Ryder cooed at the Nomad, and Jaal chuckled.

 

“You...” He tried to find the words for a moment and smiled. “I adore your strange alien behavior.”

 

“Aw! See, gramps! _Someone_ appreciates my weirdness!” She said happily, turning the vehicle and parking it before the Angaran daar. “I like your strange alienness too, Jelly Bean!” She said, turning to him and giving him a large grin before she pushed open the hatch and climbed out of the vehicle. “Jesus fucking christ its cold as _balls_ out here!”

 

Jaal got out and leapt over the vehicle with ease, shielding her from the harsh blizzard winds and laughing at her discomfort. “How can it be cold as testicles?” He asks, amused.

 

Drack pulled himself along her opposite side and huffed. “Kid, you’re being ridiculous.”

 

“I hate this _entire_ planet. Ugh.” She grumbled, walking up to a couple Angara who stood out front. Jaal greeted them in a friendly way, asking them about any problems in the area. They quickly found out about family members that had been abducted and were kept at a kett camp. That became priority one.

 

“We’re going to save who we can.” Ryder said, now standing tall and proud. It was as if the cold had never effected her in the first place. “Jaal, set the navpoints with SAM. Drack, take the wheel. I’m going to rest up in the back before we get there. I need to make sure my biotics are completely up to par if we’re going to be taking on a full camp of Kett.” She narrowed her eyes and turned to the Angara scientists. “If they’re alive, we’ll bring them back. I promise.”

 

Turning on her heel, angry. “We’re going to tear that place _apart_ and make sure _every last soul is released_ . I don’t give a _damn_ how many Kett are there. I’m going to destroy them _all._ ” Her words were seething with rage, and Jaal’s bioelectrics simmered beneath the surface of his skin, wishing to comfort her. He knew, however, now was not the time.

 

Drack watched as she climbed into the nomad and slammed the door. He looked at Drack, who stood there, staring at the nomad with his jaw clenched. Jaal didn’t know what to make of Ryder’s sudden rage. She had known about the Kett situation and his people for over a week now. Was facing the realities of it so much for her? He thought back to when he had first heard about a friend being taken—Akksul had been visiting Evfra’s family when they had been taken. The entire farming Daar had been taken that day. It was rather shaking, but he had grown up with such tales.

 

“Kid doesn’t have much family anymore.” Drack said, turning his golden eyes to Jaal. “She isn’t going to let that happen to anyone else if she can help it.”

 

Understanding lit up in Jaals eyes and he and Drack walked to the Nomad in silence. Jaal was certainly angry too, but this was old anger. Anger at the Kett for doing the same thing again and again his entire life. For her losing her father was still a fresh wound, and every new loss someone experienced just reopened it.

 

 _She was hurting._ Bleeding out from a wound that he couldn’t help heal.

 

And that hurt him in a way he didn’t know he could hurt.

 

He couldn’t help but reach out to her on the drive to the Kett Camp. Small things while she slept. Keeping the blanket over her. Making sure the heat was at acceptable temperatures in the Nomad while her helm was removed. Brushing her hair out of her face. Turning off the thrumming music she had going on her omnitool for her.

 

Drack stayed quiet, but watched Jaal’s actions carefully. Jaal was not neglecting himself to take care of the kid, which was a good thing. He got rest, and ate some of that paste shit. His attentions on the kid were almost second nature, she stirred and he would turn to adjust things so she could go back to sleep. Purple pyjak would need a talking to, later. He was sure the damned male knew about his feelings. His actions _screamed_ it.

 

The kid, however, was teetering on the edge and still an unknown as far as her feelings went. Unlike Krogan, they didn’t exclaim their intentions outright. The kid seemed to, sometimes, but other times it was like she was outright confused with herself. She deflected with jokes, like the Brodie boy, to avoid directly confronting her own confusing emotions.

 

He couldn’t understand that, but he hadn’t been confused about feelings in centuries. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get things done. He hadn’t been confused about his feelings since Kesh was beginning to hold her own in battle.

 

Thoughts of his Ru’Shan made this mission to save the Angaran’s brother make his blood boil. It was a good thing, for a Krogan, to be enraged for battle. It heightened their senses and battle aptitudes. Blood Rage wasn’t something to be taken lightly by any means, but most adult Krogan mastered controlling the friend and foe senses early during the rage.

 

True battle masters took it a step further. The Blood Rage had triggers. Find the triggers, you have a weapon. The better you are at controlling the Blood Rage, the closer you are to being a solo army.

 

At this point, Drack could take on a few armies on his own. Had.

 

The Nomad jerked as Drack rounded it to a skidding halt. “Ryder. Suit up, kid.”

 

Ryder was awake faster than Jaal anticipated. Usually the human Pathfinder wanted her tea or coffee in the mornings on the tempest. However, this was on the field. He watched as she deftly pulled on her helmet, having not bothered to remove the rest of her armor even for her rest, and attached her oxygen hoses. She did a systems check of her heating elements and oxygen intake before speaking.

 

“SAM. Battle user interface. Profile: Biotic.” She said, her voice commanding and her tone sharp. He watched with fascination as her helmet lit up with words he didnt understand, as well as a map layout and red marks.

 

**SAM(Ground team): Twenty-Seven Kett Soldiers detected. Unknown amount of cloaked combatants. Several platforms containing Angara captives. Navpoints set. Extreme temperatures detected, heating elements advised. Prolonged exposure will result in death, Pathfinder. I have located two safe locations from the elements within the camp. Navpoints set.**

 

“Color code Safe points green, captives yellow, all hostiles red. Transfer data to Jaal and Drack for User Interface.” This side of Ryder sent chills down his spine. She was direct and to the point, completely in command. Drack wasn’t saying a word.

 

Jaal blinked as his visor lit up with navpoints and enemies. Drack didn’t seem surprised. The possibilities were endless, this technology would be endlessly useful for their fight against the Kett!

 

“Set Nomad exterior white. Adjust armor settings white and blue.”

 

**SAM(Ground Team): Yes, Pathfinder.**

 

Jaal watched in amazement as her armor, from top to bottom, shifted in color. The blue and gray camoflauge it had been before replaced with more ice tones, and he assumed the exterior of the Nomad had done a similar change. He had so many questions, but they would have to wait.

 

“Com test, SAM.”

 

**SAM(Ground Team): Ground Team and Tempest Communications are alive and active, Pathfinder.**

 

“Drack, take us in slow. We’re getting the jump on those bastards.”


	35. Dancing Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Dancing Underwater, and yes I'll be starting on part 3 soon!

 

Parking beneath a cliff, while darker and colder, it kept them better hidden from the Kett scouts. 

  


_ Ryder Comm: “Jaal, Tactical Cloak. We’ll head in from the right side. Drack, as soon as we get their attention, you do what you do best.” _

  


_ Jaal Comm: “Stars guide you.” _

  


_ Drack Comm: “Heh, let’s fuck shit up, kids.” _

  


With that, Ryder and Jaal immediately head out. Jaal watched as Ryder strategically fell into a running crouch along the built up snow. He followed, his cloak causing him to fade from sight completely. They paused at a ramp.

  


**SAM(Ground Team): ETA 5 Seconds enemies on Pathfinder’s 10.**

  


Before Jaal could set up a shot, Ryder was in the air, her biotics flaring to life and tightly woven around her body. Snow lifted into the air around her, the air seemed to waver as she suddenly spun in a graceful way and slammed her fist down with a biotic surge that demolished four Kett in one hit. When she stood, crates and snow lifted into the air around her and she turned her head to the next enemy, lifting a hand she sent off a blast of energy and jumped onto the next Kett’s shoulders, flipping him and breaking his spine. 

  


_ Skutting stars.  _ It was like watching an underwater dance. 

  


Snapping out of it, Jaal surged forward with his bioelectricity, jamming his blade into the base of a Kett’s neck and sending out his energy into the enemy’s body. The Kett collapsed, and he turned, immediately picking off three more with his rifle. Reloading quickly, he cloaked and followed Ryder into a building, covering her as she recharged her heating elements. 

  


“Sam, battle music!” Ryder called out as they heard Drack roar in the distance. Six red dots blipped off his visor before he heard Ryder’s music drifting into the air. She timed her attacks to the beat, and he found himself doing the same instinctively. She never pulled a gun.

  


She never needed to.

  


Her dance was the only weapon she needed here. Every move she made was soon enhanced by his own, his bioelectricity and her biotics mingling. They began to read each other’s moves before they were made. 

  


She lifted a pack of enemies and left them to slam  her biotics down into another group, knowing he would take the floating enemies out  with his electricity charged blade . It was an amazing experience for them both. They synced up, without a word between them, and it was intensely gratifying. 

  


They released a total of twenty-three captives. It had been over a year since any captive was saved, much less a whole camp full. Every captive released armed themselves with kett weapons and joined them in battle. Kett drop ships came in, and as the battle raged on Ryder barked orders and lead them with a natural ability he’d rarely seen. 

  


“Alpha team, fall back! Kett drop ship inbound! Delta team, flank from the right and cover their retreat. Ground team, push! Not a single Angara dies today!” Ryder’s commands were absolute, left no room for question on the field. 

  


Bullets dropped her shields and he dropped four kett with his rifle faster than he thought he was capable of. Surging forward using his bioelectrics, he covered her while her shields recovered. Drack plowed through two kett that just jumped down from the drop ship, green blood covering him as his shotgun blasted a third. 

  


** SAM(Ground Team): Pathfinder temperature dropping below recommended safety zones. Recommend tactical retreat.  **

  


“SAM, Back up heat pack engage.” Ryder snapped, pulling out her shotgun. Jaal watched as she began pulling Kett toward her with her biotics, taking them out quickly with her shotgun. 

  


She winced with the last pull. 

  


Jaal’s visor was blipping with alarming signals. Heat was coming from her implant.

  


** SAM(Ground Team): Biotic Implant overheating. Pathfinder, use of biotics is not rec- **

  


“Shut it, SAM! I know! Soldier Profile!” She pulled out a sniper rifle and slammed in cryo rounds. “Jaal, keep on my targets.”

  


Green blood was splattered everywhere. Blue blood around here and there, but nothing like the usual battlefield that was drenched in it. When it was all over, Ryder was standing with him on top of one of the buildings.

  


“We won this battle today, and lost not a _single_ Angara! We didn’t do it by throwing our lives at the enemy, but by remembering when to fall back and when to strike! Remember this day! Remember, and strengthen yourselves! Do not just fight to your deaths, you fight until _they_ are dead! If you want peace one day, my friends, we will win not by throwing away lives, but by fighting smart! Fighting strong! And fighting to bring home those who we lose! Return to your homes, your loved ones! Remind yourselves that you, until moments ago, where thought to be dead! Look into their eyes and remember the pain!”

  


She raised a fist. “Let us be the strong. The brave. Let us  _ never _ let this happen again!” Her voice carried and cheers shouted out from the Angara, weak from captivity and battle, but powered by hope. 

  


S he retreated into the building to recharge her heating elements once more,  her eyes tired . He looked up into the dark sky above. No longer did it seem to hold the emptiness for him as before. The darkness was only another mystery to be solved.  With Ryder he would solve the mysteries of this darkness, and more. 

  


His chest thrummed to life and he followed Ryder. He knew Evfra would be pleased with these results alone, but Ryder was not. Ryder wanted to do more for his people.  His purring went unacknowledged by the human woman as she busied herself.

  


In the stable environment of the building, Ryder took off her helm and began using a rag to wipe green blood off of it. She didn’t look up at him, she didn’t need to. He somehow knew she knew it was him. He kneeled before her and pulled out a cleaning cloth of his own. Slowly, he began to clean the blood away from her arms.   
  
“We make an amazing team, huh?” She murmured, setting down her helm, giving him her arm as she began wiping off the chest piece still on her. 

  


Jaal chuckled. “It was very exciting. I have never...connected with another like I have you.”

  


She smiled at him. “I bet, you’re purring pretty loud over there.” She laughed as he began working at cleaning her back. “You really enjoy the closeness, no matter the situation, huh?”

  


“Hm. With you, yes. I have no one I have bonded with like this. It is a new and thrilling experience.” 

  


She blushed a bit. “I thought you said Angara kinda feel each other, you know, and stuff.” She said and Jaal nodded. 

  


“Yes, however, what is going on with you is...deeper. More...intense. It grows stronger every day. The closest I can compare it to is something I...am more nervous to discuss with you at present than anything.” He was suddenly pulling her back against him, wrapping his arms around her as his nose fell to her neck and his breath huffed out in a hot sigh. “You are amazing.” He mumbled against her back and she smiled at how bluntly honest he was. 

  


“You’re sweet, Jelly Bean.” She said, patting his leg. “But I’m trying to get cleaned up here.”

  


He chuckled into her neck, his hot breath making her flush slightly. “Yes, I know. I apologize.” He pulled away,  lifting her armored hand and rubbing her knuckles to his cheek. 

  


Ryder laughed, pulling her hand away. “I need my hands to clean! Unlike you, I only have the two!” 

  


“Unexceptable! I should help, then, to make up for your strange flat feet!” Jaal said, grabbing a cloth with his foot. 

  


“ _Amazing_ feet!” She countered, turning to face him. He pressed his forehead to hers and laughed. 

  


“Strange, inadequate, flat, amazing feet.” He said, his eyes staring into hers. Her face was slightly flushed as he quickly pulled away. He hadn’t meant to press in so close, he had done it instinctually. 

  


“You, Jelly Bean, are a _flirt.”_

  


“And _you_ are _blushing.”_

  


They didn’t get to say much more as Skeot’s uncle came into the room, giving them data to take to Techix. To make his mission count. To make the loss of some of his team from before they arrived count. Jaal continued cleaning Ryder’s armor while she read the datapad, his multiple hands much quicker and far more experienced with this kind of work. 

  


It wasn’t long before Drack was beside them, cleaning his own armor and bones he was keeping as trophies, the silent companionship was comforting.

  


It was only after Jaal had cleaned his own armor  that they all made their way back to the Nomad. 

  


Jaals bioelectrics were thrumming inside him. He’d almost _ kissed  _ her. And she didn’t push him away. She  _ blushed.  _

  


His thrumming purr hadn’t settled down. 

 

\-----

** Extra **

 

To: Evfra

From: Jaal

 

The Pathfinder liberated several Angara from a Kett labor camp today. More than twenty Angara were saved, rescued from the Kett. The Pathfinder was unbelievable. She raged upon hearing of them being taken, her passion to get them back was fierce and brave. Her spirit is strong, Evfra, and clear. 

 

The battle was thrilling, Evfra! Her tactics were amazing, she took command as you do, and to see her fight was a privileged experience! Her Biotics move like water--she moves like water--I do not know what to do with myself. She moved through the battle like a goddess of death, yet was enthralling as a temptress in dance. 

 

Evfra, beyond all reason I find myself longing for her. I find myself pulled to her in the best of ways. I know you still do not trust her. I know you will think she has bewitched or seduced me, I assure you that is not the case! She is oblivious to my affections, often thinking I am curious or simply overly friendly. In a way, it makes my heart yearn for her all the more. She is so intelligent, yet so naive. I adore her, Evfra. 

 

Jaal

 

To: Jaal

From: Evfra

 

You are an idiotic fool! Of course she has somehow manipulated your feelings! I have no doubt she has somehow convinced you into helping her earn my trust! I am reassigning you as soon as you return!

 

To: Evfra

From: Jaal

 

Evfra! No! I am being honest with you! In no way is Ryder manipulating me! In fact, I think I may manipulate her into doing things more often than not. She is very eager to learn and get along with others. I'm forwarding some video and photo evidence of my interactions with her.

 

Jaal

 

<7 attachments>

 

To: Jaal

From: Evfra

 

You are an idiot. And she is a blind idiot. I hate you both at this point. Send regular reports of your interactions along with your mission reports.


End file.
